pomiędzy instynktem a rozsądkiem
by Minnoroshi
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Ludzie, którzy całowali cię na lotnisku i nie odzywali się przez następne trzynaście miesięcy nie mieli prawa istnieć, nie wspominając już o wyprawianiu takich rzeczy z sercem, jakie Eames robił z sercem Arthura. Takie były zasady, do cholery.
1. pomiędzy instynktem a rozsądkiem

**Oryginał: between my reflex & my resolve**

 **Autor: Gyzym**

 **Zgoda: Jest**

 **Źródło: /works/135872**

 **Tłumaczyła: Minnoroshi**

 **Betowała: elly23**

Jak obiecałam, przedstawiam Wam moje pierwsze dłuższe tłumaczenie.

Wiem, że nie jest idealne, ale potraktowałam to jako wyzwanie i naprawdę cieszy mnie, że udało mi się przetłumaczyć taki długi tekst. Sami oceńcie, czy zadaniu podołałam.

W tym miejscu ślę sto całusów elly23 z za zbetowanie, cenne uwagi i dzielne rozwiewanie moich lingwistycznych wątpliwości. Zrobiłaś kawał dobrej roboty! Bardzo Ci za to dziękuję! :)

Jest to pierwsze opowiadanie z serii "Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty", którą będę tłumaczyła w miarę czasu i możliwości, jednak w związku  
z rozpoczynającym się niedługo rokiem akademickim, nie mogę nic obiecać.

Cenię sobie fanfici Gyzym za przyjemny styl i to, że pokazują relację między Arthurem i Eames z innej, delikatniejszej strony i tłumaczenie ich sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność, dlatego będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli Wam również się spodobają!

Życzę miłej lektury! :)

* * *

Pierwszy raz zdarzyło się to, gdy czekali na lotnisku. Cobb i Mal zniknęli w tłumie, a reszta członków drużyny poszła w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach, zostawiając Arthura i Eamesa samym sobie. Arthur nie cierpiał Eamesa i miał dosyć współpracy z nim do końca życia, co wcale nie przeszkadzało mu w gapieniu się na jego tyłek, niemal przewiercając go na wylot. Ale chyba mógł zrobić wyjątek, prawda? To nie tak że Eames zrobił coś nadzwyczajnego, po prostu dzielili razem sen.  
\- Chcesz się stąd urwać? – Eames łypnął na niego kątem oka, uśmiechając się szeroko. Arthur wykrzywił usta w charakterystycznym dla niego grymasie wzmocnionym przez uniesienie brwi. To był ten wyraz twarzy jasno mówiący: „Co jest z tobą nie tak?", którego Arthur używał setki razy na swoich ofiarach.

Jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł.

\- Skarbie – odparł Eames szczerząc się swoim szelmowskim uśmiechem kompletnie nie poruszony groźną miną – Nie jestem chyba aż tak odrażający.

Zanim jednak Arthur miał szansę się odgryźć, Eames go pocałował, muskając szybko jego wargi i lekko się pochylając, by zrównoważyć różnicę wzrostu i nie zmuszać Arthura do unoszenia głowy. Miał ręce zajęte bagażami, wyszło im to niezgrabnie i niepewnie, byli ciągle potrącani przez śpieszących się przechodniów, a całą sprawę pogarszał głupi, durny przyśpieszony puls Arthura. Eames był lekko spocony, trudno było mu złapać oddech, kiedy na przemian mocno i niepewnie muskał wargi Arthura i w sumie to wszystko powinno być naprawdę żenujące.

Zamiast tego było niesamowicie cudowne.

-Ach – Arthur westchnął, gdy oderwali się od siebie. Eames próbował zamaskować swój wściekły rumieniec beztroskim uśmiechem, jakby nie był w najmniejszym stopniu poruszony tym co się właśnie wydarzyło. W tej chwili Arthur miał naprawdę ochotę go zabić za bycie tak cholernie nieobliczalnym. Wiedział, że sam musiał wyglądać, jakby został potrącony przez pociąg i nienawidził tej bolesnej świadomości, że był mniej opanowany niż jego przeciwnik w tym pojedynku.

Ponieważ to właśnie był pojedynek.

\- Muszę iść – wymamrotał zamiast powiedzieć „pieprz się" lub „czy to wszystko na, co cię stać?" albo „może powinniśmy się jednak stąd urwać " – To była… owocna współpraca, panie Eames.

\- Uważaj na siebie, skarbie – Eames mruknął, mrugając do niego w porozumiewawczy sposób i sprawiając, że nawet taka drobnostka zabrzmiała nieprzyzwoicie. Zniknął, przedzierając się przez tłum, a Arthur nabrał ochoty by upić się do nieprzytomności.

Za drugim razem byli w Londynie.

Od kiedy Arthur dostał wiadomość od Cobba o kolejnej akcji wiedział, że Eames będzie również brał w niej udział. Mimo usilnych prób nie potrafił przestać o tym myśleć. Arthur nie miał w zwyczaju pozwalać swoim emocjom przejmować kontroli w trakcie zadania, tym bardziej że cała sprawa była idiotyczna i niewarta jego uwagi. To była drobnostka. I miała taką pozostać.

Jednak Eames, będąc Eamesem, miał inne plany.

Arthur opuścił hotel piętnaście minut przed czasem z zamiarem skoczenia na kawę, zanim wsiądzie do metra, kiedy za swoimi plecami usłyszał znajomy głos wołający: „Skarbie". Zmroziło go, czuł jak każdy mięsień w jego ciele napina się i niemal zmusił swoje płuca do wzięcia kilku głębszych oddechów, nim się odwrócił.

Eames siedział w zaparkowanym przy krawężniku szarym sportowym samochodzie. Jego włosy były rozwiane przez wiatr, miał na nosie okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zdecydowanie zbyt szeroko się uśmiechał. Arthur tak bardzo chciał go w tym momencie zastrzelić.

\- Cóż – mruknął zamiast tego, unosząc brwi – to było do przewidzenia.

Eames nie przestawał się szczerzyć, a Arthur poczuł, że nagle zaschło mu w ustach, jednak było to na pewno spowodowane widokiem samochodu. Przyjrzał się mu uważniej i aż zagwizdał z wrażenia.

\- Czy to jest…?

\- Lotus Elise – potwierdził Eames, posyłając mu uśmiech tak pełen samozadowolenia, że Arthurowi aż zrobiło się niedobrze – Nie mogłem się jej oprzeć.

\- Boże broń, byś zaczął wydawać pieniądze jak normalny człowiek – mruknął nonszalancko, udając, że właśnie nie wodzi palcami po lakierze auta.

\- To inwestycja – odparł – Inwestycja w moją osobistą przyjemność. Poza tym została wyprodukowana w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie mógłbym postąpić już bardziej odpowiedzialnie.

\- Twoja definicja odpowiedzialności jest wypaczona – odpowiedział Arthur, wgapiając się w skrzynię biegów i zastanawiając, jakby to było wypuścić się tym cackiem na drogę, usiąść na siedzeniu kierowcy wciąż ciepłym od ciała Eamesa…

\- Uważaj, skarbie, bo jeszcze roztopisz tapicerkę swoim gorącym wzrokiem – uśmiech Eamesa był makabrycznie szeroki i tak pełen samozadowolenia, że doprowadzał go do szału.

Arthur zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, co okazało się być błędem. Eames spoglądał na Arthura znad okularów spuszczonych na czubek nosa, a iskierki rozbawienia w jego oczach były więcej niż rozpraszające.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? – Arthur zapytał, próbując zamaskować zażenowanie – Jestem przekonany, że uda mi się samemu trafić do magazynu.

\- Nastąpiła zmiana planów – Eames wzruszył ramionami – Mam tutaj dom, bez sensu wydawać pieniądze na wynajem. Cobb i Mal przyjechali dzisiaj rano, ale pomyślałem, że ty i ja możemy zrobić sobie małą wycieczkę.

Mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Dłoń Arthura niemal nieświadomie zacisnęła się na pistolecie.

\- A zatem wykonujemy tę misję… w twoim domu – powtórzył bezmyślnie, powoli odzyskując równowagę.

Eames kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie i przez ułamek sekundy Arthur pomyślał, że jeżeli on nie będzie mógł go zabić, to powinien zrobić to ktoś inny, bo takie zachowanie nie powinno być dozwolone. Ludzie, którzy całowali cię na lotnisku, nie odzywali się przez następne trzynaście miesięcy, a potem wjeżdżali w twoje życie Lotusem Elise i zabierali cię nim do domu byli ewenementem. Ludzie, którzy całowali cię na lotnisku i nie odzywali się przez następne trzynaście miesięcy nie mieli prawa istnieć, nie wspominając już o wyprawianiu takich rzeczy z sercem, jakie Eames robił z sercem Arthura. Takie były zasady, do cholery.

\- Arthur – głos Eamesa wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Wsiadasz, czy nie?

Arthur posłusznie spełnił prośbę Eamesa. Nie był szalony, dlatego kiedy Eames wspomniał, że „to będzie kawałek drogi", zapiął pasy, zanim jeszcze opuścili Londyn. Łapiąc ciekawskie spojrzenia przechodniów, Arthur zaczął się intensywnie zastanawiać, co zrobi Eames, gdy wjadą na wiejskie drogi.

Jechali po krętych prowincjonalnych dróżkach. Sposób jazdy Eamesa… pozostawiał wiele do życzenia.

Arthurowi przeszło przez myśl, że był naprawdę nierozważnym kierowcą. Był tak samo nierozważny również we wszystkich innych rzeczach, które robił i zdecydowanie nie powinien się już rozpędzać, bo jego wchodzenie w zakręty było niezdarne, dzikie i niebezpieczne, jechali cały czas na granicy katastrofy. Jednocześnie Arthur wiedział, że jego towarzysz nie był złym kierowcą, widoczne było jego absolutne panowanie nad kierownicą, najwyraźniej zwyczajnie lubił jeździć w ten sposób. Jednak to było złe, mogło go zabić, a poza tym szkoda byłoby zniszczyć tę ślicznotkę.

\- Zawsze tak prowadzisz? – zapytał, próbując przekrzyczeć wiatr.

\- Czyżby to było dla ciebie zbyt wiele? – Eames odpowiedział drwiąco, a na twarz Arthura wypłynął złośliwy uśmieszek.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Zatrzymaj się – rozkazał.

Gdy Eames posłusznie wyłączył silnik, Arthur wysiadł z auta, obszedł je i otworzył drzwi po stronie Eames w geście mającym przypominać ukłon, czując nagły przypływ szaleństwa, którego nie czuł od bardzo dawna.

\- Kluczyki, panie Eames – poprosił, wyciągając rękę.

\- Co?

\- Teraz ja prowadzę.

Eames mrugnął kilkukrotnie w jego stronę, jakby chciał zaprotestować, potem jednak uśmiechnął się lekko i wzruszając ramionami, wyszedł z auta.

\- Spróbuj jej nie zrujnować – poradził, moszcząc się na miejscu pasażera.

\- W żadnym wypadku – mruknął Arthur, przejeżdżając palcami po desce rozdzielczej i kierownicy. Boże, to było naprawdę świetne auto – Powinieneś jednak zapiąć pasy.

Dokładnie trzy minuty zajęło Arthurowi oswojenie się z samochodem, zanim zaczął zachowywać się jak wariat. Rozwijał prędkość do stu jedenastu na godzinę na drogach, gdzie dozwolone było co najwyżej czterdzieści pięć, ku radości Eamesa. Włosy Arthura były w nieładzie, czuł, jak z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej rujnuje swoją staranną fryzurę. Mógł zostać w każdej chwili aresztowany, a mimo tego, śmiał się tak szeroko, że rozbolała go twarz. Ścinał zakręty tak precyzyjnie i szybko, że Eames w dzikiej radości uderzał w drzwi, wydając okrzyki zachęty, dyktując kierunki i Bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze.

-Tutaj! – wykrzyknął w końcu jego pasażer, łapiąc oddech – Zaparkuj tutaj!

Arthur posłusznie to zrobił, kręcąc nagle kierownicą. Samochód zatoczył koło na pustym parkingu i Eames niemal zakrztusił się ze śmiechu, gdy Arthur wreszcie wcisnął hamulec i się zatrzymał. Oparł się o siedzenie i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, próbując pozbyć się uśmiechu ze swojej twarzy. Nie udało mu się.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się tak jeździć? – zapytał Eames, łapiąc oddech.

\- Mal mnie nauczyła – wydyszał w odpowiedzi, wciąż drżąc od adrenaliny, zapominając o swoim zwyczajowym opanowaniu i sarkazmie – W trakcie mojej pierwszej misji powiedziała mi, że będę musiał rozwinąć pamięć mięśniową do mojej roli, ale pewnie zrobiła to tylko, dla zabawy. Przy okazji – nigdy nie pozwól jej prowadzić tego cacka. Ona naprawdę by je zrujnowała.

\- Mówiąc szczerze, zastanawiam się, czy nie oddać go tobie – odparł, ściągając okulary i przecierając twarz – Nigdy nie udało mi się jej tak rozruszać.

\- Byłoby to strasznym zmarnowaniem inwestycji – odpowiedział, obdarzając go przebiegłym spojrzeniem i obaj się roześmieli. Arthur przymknął oczy i pozwolił sobie na chwilę odpłynąć. W tle szumiał odgłos zapomnianego silnika.

Właśnie wtedy Eames przechylił się niezdarnie nad skrzynią biegów i ich usta spotkały się. Naparł na niego mocno, przygryzając jego wargi i Arthurowi przyszło do głowy, że powinien otworzyć usta, odwzajemnić pocałunek, ponieważ bardzo mu się to podobało, nawet jeżeli nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

\- Moja kolej – odezwał się nagle Eames z drugiej strony samochodu.

Arthur zamrugał. Nie dostrzegł zniknięcia Eamesa, nawet nie otworzył oczu w oczekiwaniu na coś więcej.

\- Co? – wykrztusił.

\- Chcę prowadzić – odparł Eames, lekko się rumieniąc i wyglądało na to, że znowu nie będą rozmawiać o tym, co między nimi zaszło. Momentalnie uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Arthura,  
a jego palce znowu zaczęły go świerzbić, by sięgnąć po broń – Łatwiej będzie jeśli ja poprowadzę, nie umiem dawać wskazówek z miejsca pasażera.

\- W porządku – Arthur prychnął, wysiadając z auta i obchodząc jego maskę. Spiorunował wzrokiem Eamesa, kiedy się mijali i ledwo powstrzymał pokusę, by go nie uderzyć.

\- Skarbie – Eames spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem, gdy usiedli na swoich wcześniejszych miejscach i tłumiąc irytację, Arthur zaczął go uczyć sztuki prawidłowego kierowania autem.

Za trzecim razem znajdowali się dwa poziomy pod ziemią i Eames trzymał w objęciach rannego Arthura, który nieustannie pluł krwią z przebitego płuca.

\- Cholera – podsumowała sytuację Mal.

Wystrzeliła jedną kulę, w dodatku pod zbyt dużym kątem, by zabić na miejscu, ale ta jedna kula wystarczyła, by przebić pierś Arthura na wylot i dosięgnąć Eamesa. Nieznośny ból zdawał się nie mieć końca, nogi Arthura ugięły się pod nim i upadł pociągając za sobą Eamesa. Wylądowali na ziemi, Mal zdążyła już zniknąć, Arthur wciąż słyszał jej kroki i czuł, że umiera. Wtedy Eames uniósł głowę i mrucząc niezrozumiałe przekleństwa, pocałował go.

Arthur poczuł na ustach krew Eamesa. Czuł jej metaliczny, gorzki posmak i chociaż wiedział, że powinien zamknąć oczy i się obudzić, nie potrafił tego zrobić. Może wynikało to z bólu lub bliskiej śmierci, ale naprawdę nie chciał, żeby Eames przestał.

Wziął płytki oddech i pierwszy raz naprawdę odwzajemnił pocałunek. Usłyszał urywany oddech Eamesa i poczuł jeszcze więcej krwi na języku, zdając sobie sprawę, że mógłby umrzeć  
w tej chwili. Eames wydał okrzyk pełen bólu i Arthur mógł czuć jego drżący oddech na swoich ustach, gdy wszystko wokół nich płonęło. Nie przejmował się otoczeniem, muzyką coraz silniej rozbrzmiewającą w jego uszach ani oszalałym biciem jego serca, łapiąc ostatnie chwile czułości przed powrotem.

Gdy otworzył oczy, mimowolnie zacisnął rękę na piersi i poczuł na sobie wzrok Eamesa, gapiącego się na niego z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Arthur przymknął oczy, próbując przypomnieć sobie, jak się oddycha i wtedy dotarły do niego przekleństwa Cobba o spapranej robocie.

Za czwartym razem ich pocałunek był katastrofą.

Cobb wysłał Arthura, by zwerbował Eamesa do ich następnej misji. Normalnie sam mógłby się tym zająć, ale za bardzo obawiał się opuścić Mal, której stan coraz bardziej się pogarszał. Arthur wiedział, że wykłócanie się w tej chwili byłoby samolubne, dziecinne i bardzo nieprofesjonalne, dlatego bez szemrania wypełnił polecenie. Naprawdę niepokojąco łatwo przyszło mu znaleźć Eamesa, dlatego siedział teraz na starej kanapie w jego zapuszczonym mieszkaniu, popijając zaskakująco dobre wino i czekając na to co nieuniknione.

Już wkrótce, jutro, za miesiąc, a najlepiej teraz – będą się pieprzyć. To było tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Tęskniłeś za mną – Eames powiedział już po raz trzeci tego wieczora, przekładając między palcami już drugą wypitą przez nich tego wieczora butelkę wina. Była prawie pusta, resztka płynu migotała na dnie – Widzę to.

\- Bzdura – zaprotestował, biorąc od niego butelkę i dopijając z niej resztkę wina. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na takie niechlujne, nieeleganckie zachowanie, ale w tej chwili nie miało to żadnego znaczenia. Eames uporczywie wpatrywał się w ruch jego gardła, gdy przełykał i odstawiał butelkę. I właśnie wtedy ujął jego twarz w swoje duże dłonie, ścierając kciukiem kropelkę wina z kącika ust.

\- Fakt że się do tego nie przyznajesz, nie znaczy, że tego nie czujesz – powiedział. W jego głosie nie było słychać typowej dla niego pewności siebie i Artur wpatrywał się w niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Obezwładniony przez wzrok Eamesa jeszcze usilnie próbował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego to był zły pomysł, jednak nie był w stanie. Wziął głęboki oddech i… zadzwonił telefon.

\- Cholera – mruknął Arthur, spoglądając na telefon – to Cobb, muszę odebrać.

Eames posłał mu spojrzenie, które bardzo wyraźnie mówiło, co o tym wszystkim myślał, po czym westchnął i wstał.

\- Pójdę po kolejną butelkę – mruknął, po czym poszedł do kuchni. Chwilę później jednak wystawił z niej głowę i dodał – I przy okazji mógłbyś przekazać mu, żeby spieprzał, z wyrazami szacunku, oczywiście.

Arthur uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy znowu zniknął, po czym westchnął i odebrał telefon.

\- Lepiej, żeby to było ważne, Cobb.

\- Misja nie jest już aktualna – odezwał się Cobb zduszonym głosem. Arthur zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

-Misja nie jest już aktualna. Została odwołana. Nie wykonujemy jej.

\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, ile czasu zajęły przygotowania?!

\- Arthur – powaga w jego głosie odebrała na chwilę mowę Arthurowi.

\- Co?

\- Mal.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej, ponieważ Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tyle smutku w jego głosie i nie miał wątpliwości, co do jego znaczenia. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Jak to się stało? – spytał, bo nie potrafił inaczej.

\- Nie mogę… – wyszeptał i Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że Dom płakał. Dom nigdy nie płakał. Bełkotał niezrozumiale i Arthur nie miał kompletnie pojęcia, co robić.

– W porządku – odezwał się po chwili – W porządku, wszystko jest w porządku, Dom, przepraszam!

\- Muszę… Muszę iść. Czy mógłbyś… ogarnąć ten bałagan? Odwołaj misję i przyleć do… Paryża. Za trzy dni. Tam gdzie zwykle – głos Cobba był nadal smutny, zduszony i przepełniony żalem i Arthur był gotowy zrobić wszystko, byle go pocieszyć.

\- Jasne – odparł i usłyszał, jak Cobb po drugiej stronie westchnął z ulgą i się rozłączył. Było cicho, a on wciąż siedział na tej starej kanapie w zapuszczonym mieszkaniu Eamesa i nagle wszystko przestało być takie jak wcześniej.

\- Mam nadzieję, że przekazałeś mu moją wiadomość – odezwał się wesoło Eames, wychodząc z kuchni. Zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył wyraz twarzy Arthura.

\- Co się stało? – jego głos był spokojny, opanowany.

Arthur potrząsnął głową, mrugając wściekle. To było okropnie nieprofesjonalne, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dwa tygodnie po tym, jak został wypuszczony z wojska, ta piękna dziewczyna z melodyjnym akcentem usiadła obok niego i pokazała mu świat. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Cobb go odnalazł, prawdą jednak było to, że zrobiła to Mal, która wzięła go pod swoje skrzydła. Mal, która nauczyła go prowadzić samochód ze sprzęgłem, gotowała mu obiad o czwartej nad ranem i wyciągała na zakupy po dziecięce ubrania, gdy była w ciąży  
z Philipą. Mal, która powiedziała, że „wszystko się jakoś ułoży", kiedy kompletnie pijany wyznał jej, że „chyba zakochał się w Eamesie" jakieś cztery lata temu i to nie mogło być prawdą, ona nie mogła umrzeć.

\- Arthur – zapytał Eames napiętym głosem i Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że musi wyglądać naprawdę okropnie, skoro ten użył jego imienia – Co się stało?

\- Mal – wyszeptał, i wiedział, że brzmi jak przerażony, głupi i roztrzęsiony małolat, dlatego zakaszlał i spróbował jeszcze raz – Mal nie żyje – powtórzył i tym razem było jeszcze gorzej, bo już nie potrafił opanować drżenia w swoim głosie i Eames zamrugał parę razy zszokowany i jeszcze nigdy nic nie było tak okropne.

\- Pójdę po wódkę – odezwał się w końcu. Nie był to najlepszy dobór słów, ale milczenie byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Arthur nie miał prawa słyszeć kondolencji, ponieważ Mal nie była jego matką ani siostrą. Była po prostu jego przyjaciółką w chwilach, gdy nie miał nikogo. Czuł, jak ból rozsadza mu klatkę piersiową, co było złe, ponieważ nie miał prawa i istniała hierarchia tego, kto powinien cierpieć najbardziej. Dlatego kiedy Eames wrócił z wódką w ręce, wyrwał mu ją i wziął dużego łyka.

\- Spokojnie – zaprotestował Eames, chociaż sam również wypił sporą ilość, gdy Arthur oddał mu butelkę. Pili i podawali ją między sobą w ciszy, nie komentując w żaden sposób ilości alkoholu, którą wlewał w siebie Arthur.

\- Cholera – Eames schował twarz w dłoniach – Jasna cholera! Wiedziałem, że jest z nią źle, ale nie że aż tak.

\- Cobb brzmiał okropnie – Arthur wycharczał, biorąc kolejny łyk.

Zapadła między nimi cisza. Eames uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z troską wymalowaną na twarzy. I to było takie dziwne, że coś mogło być między nimi szczere, że Arthur niemal się zakrztusił.

\- Sam również nie brzmisz za dobrze – Eames odparł i mimo sprzeciwu Arthura wyciągnął mu butelkę z dłoni, po czym położył na nich swoje własne i pieścił skórę Arthura swoją ciepłą dłonią. – Myślę, że masz dosyć na dziś, skarbie.

\- Pieprz się – wysyczał, zdając sobie sprawę, że miał faktycznie wszystkiego dosyć.

\- Arthur…

\- Ty głupi… Czy ty myślisz, że mi się polepszy, jak będziesz udawać dla dobra nas obu?– Arthur pojął, że to nie miało sensu. Spróbował jeszcze raz – Rozumiem, że nie masz problemów z prowadzeniem tej gry cały czas, ale ja tak nie potrafię, nie jestem taki jak ty i nie radzę sobie z ludźmi twojego pokroju.

\- Kto powiedział, że prowadzę grę? – wyszeptał Eames, a Arthur był tak bardzo pijany, zszokowany i nieszczęśliwy, bo kochał w swoim życiu tak niewiele osób, a teraz jedna z nich odeszła. Nie mógł znieść sposobu, w jaki patrzył na niego Eames.

\- Ja – odparł, przymykając oczy.

Miał wrażenie, że minęła tylko chwila, gdy ponownie je otworzył.

\- Ciiii… – usłyszał szept Eamesa i zdał sobie sprawę, że zmienili pozycję i teraz siedzieli obok siebie na kanapie. Arthur zaczął wydawać zduszone dźwięki, które nie były, ani szlochem, ani niczym innym, gdy poczuł silną i ciepłą dłoń Eamesa na swoich plecach. Zastanawiał się, jak długo już trwali w takiej pozycji, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to się właściwie stało. Włożył z nadzieją dłoń do kieszeni, gdzie znalazł swój totem i podrzucił nim w powietrzu. Nie przejmował się, że Eames go obserwował, kiedy kostka wylądowała na trzech oczkach, potwierdzając, że to nie sen.

\- Czy to przez szok czy przez to, że jestem pijany? – wybełkotał po chwili.

\- Prawdopodobnie obie rzeczy naraz – przyznał Eames, gładząc go po plecach – Myślę, że powinniśmy zostać przy winie.

\- Nie jestem w szoku, jestem w rzeczywistości– odparł, biorąc drżący oddech – I jeszcze, ta druga rzecz, och, cholera… – zatrzymał się na chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli – Cholera – wysyczał z irytacją.

Eames zakrył sobie oczy dłonią, próbując ukryć łzy i Arthur naprawdę nie mógł się nadziwić, że z nich dwóch w tej sytuacji to on był tym dojrzałym.

Arthur został poprowadzony przez Eamesa do sypialni i pchnięty na łóżko.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić – wyszeptał.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że mam zamiar cię wykorzystać, kiedy jesteś pijany i cierpisz – odparł spokojnie Eames – to możesz iść diabła, skarbie.

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi – jęknął, machając dłonią. – Mam na myśli to, nie potrzebuję tego, to nieprofesjonalne i słabe…

Eames przerwał mu wpół zdania, przykrywając jego usta dłonią. Chciał go spiorunować spojrzeniem, jednak nagle całe pomieszczenie zaczęło się kręcić, co było bardzo rozpraszające  
i już dawno ugryzłby Eamesa w rękę, gdyby ufał sobie na tyle, by jego gest nie przerodził się w coś dwuznacznego. Ponieważ nie potrafił ani go ugryźć, ani zaufać samemu sobie siedział na łóżku, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w smutną twarz Eamesa.

\- Arthur, skarbie, najwyższy czas, żebyś się zamknął.

Arthur powoli skinął głową, a Eames westchnął, puszczając jego usta i wdrapując się na łóżko obok niego. Arthur walczył chwilę z samym sobą, jednak po chwili zapomniał o swojej ostrożności, przyzwoitości i zdystansowaniu, i ułożył się obok, ukrywając twarz w zagłębienie szyi Eamesa i biorąc głębokie, powolne oddechy. Dłoń Eamesa głaskała go uspokajająco po plecach, a gdy Arthur na niego spojrzał, ten musnął jego wargi delikatnie, niemal przepraszająco.

Usnął w jego objęciach. Gdy się obudził, Eames wciąż spał z ręką na jego plecach, a on sam wtulał się w jego klatkę piersiową. Obrzydzony samym sobą wysunął się z jego objęć, niemal wybiegając z mieszkania, by wsiąść do pierwszego pociągu i znaleźć się jak najdalej, próbując zdusić w sobie żal, że nie potrafił należycie się pożegnać.

Za piątym razem znajdowali się na lotnisku. Cobb zniknął ze swoimi dziećmi, Ariadne spotkała się ze swoim znajomym z liceum, Saito poszedł prawdopodobnie wydawać pieniądze,  
a Yusuf swoim zwyczajem wyparował, pozostawiając Arthura i Eamesa samym sobie.

\- To praktycznie rocznica – Eames mruknął z tajemniczym uśmiechem.

Arthur spojrzał na niego znacząco i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Chcesz się stąd urwać? – spytał.

Poszli więc na kolację, ponieważ byli niemiłosiernie głodni, nie jedli od dziesięciu godzin i nikt im tego nie miał prawa zabronić. Eames zamówił za dużo wina, a Arthur był zbyt zmęczony, żeby się kłócić, więc zostali do późna, delektując się alkoholem, jedząc fikuśne przekąski, o których Arthur nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał i relaksując się.

Po opuszczeniu lokalu błąkali się bez celu po mieście, podczas gdy Eames próbował sobie przypomnieć, czy miał wciąż wynajęte mieszkania w L.A. i gdzie mogłoby się ono znajdować. Arthur był bardziej pijany niż byłby skłonny przyznać, dlatego gdy rozpętała się nagła ulewa, ani trochę się nie przejął, tylko zaciągnął Eamesa pod jedną z markiz sklepowych.

\- „El Nino" – Arthur przeczytał szyld i zaśmiał się – Tyle starań, a zapomniałem o cholernym „El Nino".

Naprawdę oczekiwał, że Eames zacznie się śmiać, tym histerycznym pijackim śmiechem, którym śmiałby się każdy po takiej misji jak tamta. Zamiast tego chwycił Arthura za szczękę  
z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, przyciągając go trzema palcami za kark i przytrzymując kciukiem, by nigdzie nie uciekł.

Arthur momentalnie przestał się śmiać.

Eames ze stoickim spokojem przechylił jego twarz i go pocałował. Był przy tym precyzyjny, metodyczny – dotykał lekko rozwartych warg Arthura delikatnym muśnięciami. Właśnie wtedy Arthur odwzajemnił pocałunek, pozbywając się wszelkich resztek wątpliwości. Otworzył szerzej usta i poczuł na sobie oddech Eamesa, którego zarost zaczął go drapać i który smakował jak chleb czosnkowy zjedzony przez nich podczas kolacji.

Arthur wydał z siebie jęk, do którego nie wiedział, że był zdolny i przyparł Eamesa do okna wystawowego całą mocą swojego ramienia. Rozsunął kołnierz jego koszuli, przygryzł jego dolną wargę i przycisnął mocniej niż zamierzał, ponieważ to był Eames i mógł to wytrzymać. Zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami ten mruknął nisko, chwycił jego włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie delikatnie, aby całować go pod innym kątem. Arthur czuł jak wszystkie włoski stanęły mu na ciele, gdy został lekko popchnięty.

\- Cóż – wysapał Eames, łapiąc oddech – Wreszcie nam się udało.

Arthur spojrzał na niego oszołomiony. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dłoń Eamesa nadal zaciskała się na jego szczęce, przejeżdżając powoli kciukiem po kościach policzkowych. Arthur mógł usłyszeć jego urywany oddech, sam również ciężko dysząc. O Boże, i był twardy, obaj byli i nie mieli żadnej misji do wykonania, budzenia, umierania, nic ich nie dzieliło i zaraz miało nastąpić nieuniknione.

\- Skarbie – odezwał się Eames półżartem – Wiesz, że cię lubię, ale jeśli nie skończysz z tym uciekaniem, to cię własnoręcznie uduszę.

Arthur mimowolnie prychnął.

\- Chciałby to zobaczyć.

Sposób w jaki spochmurniała twarz Eamesa był tak subtelny, że gdyby nie lata obserwacji, Arthur nigdy by tego nie dostrzegł. W chwili gdy to zobaczył, zrozumiał, że dzieliła ich jeszcze jedna bariera, którą on sam wyznaczył i on sam jeden był jej winny.

Nie namyślając się, Arthur przyciągnął do siebie Eamesa za kołnierz koszuli tak blisko, że ich usta niemal się dotykały w powolny, delikatny sposób. Arthur bardziej czuł, niż widział jak wargi Eamesa wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu i sam zrobił dokładnie to samo, niemal namacalnie czując zapach chleba czosnkowego, jego okropnych fajek i swój własny, durny puls.

\- Muszę cię rozczarować, ale nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak groźny, jak ci się wydaje.

To było jedno wielkie kłamstwo. Eames był najbardziej przerażającą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał i pewnego dnia na pewno miał przyczynić się do śmierci Arthura. Umarłby jednak  
z uśmiechem na ustach, bo Arthur wiedział, że Eames był tego wart. Z punktu, w którym się znaleźli nie było odwrotu. Wszelki dalszy opór był bezcelowy.

\- Wcale nie jestem rozczarowany, skarbie – mruknął, po czym dodał – Muszę jednak zapytać , czy my czekamy na coś konkretnego? Mamy wypełnić jakiś rytuał? Powinienem ci coś zaśpiewać i zatańczyć? Mogę to zrobić, wiesz w zasadzie znam parę nieprzyzwoitych piosenek i…

\- Och, przymknij się – Arthur sapnął i pocałował go, nie przejmując się padającym deszczem i jutrem, które nagle wydało się takie realne i bliskie.


	2. to życie do ciebie pasuje

**Oryginał: this life looks good on you**

 **Autor: Gyzym**

 **Zgoda: Jest**

 **Źródło: /works/135875**

 **Tłumaczyła: Minnoroshi**

 **Betowała: elly23**

Cześć! :D

Przedstawiam drugie tłumaczenie z serii "Mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty".

Jak zwykle należą się wielkie podziękowania za betowanie dla elly23 z 3 Twoja pomoc jest nieoceniona, dziękuję Ci z całego serca za wszystkie poprawki i rady! :)

Jednak muszę niestety zaznaczyć, że w związku z nadchodzącym wielkimi krokami rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego, nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejne tłumaczenie z tej serii. Tłumaczenie takich długich tekstów zajmuje mi sporo czasu i energii, a jako że jestem z natury perfekcjonistką potem je jeszcze uważnie sprawdzam i pilnuję, by wszystko było zapięte na ostatni guzik. Aczkolwiek jeśli mimo tego gdzieś czegoś nie zauważyłam, będę bardzo wdzięczna za zwrócenie uwagi.

Na pewno w wolnych chwilach będę próbowała tłumaczyć, jeśli nie z tej serii, to coś innego, pewnie krótszego. Tym czasem zostawiam Was z tym tłumaczeniem i mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba! ;)

Życzę miłej lektury! :)

* * *

W domu Arthura obowiązywały tylko cztery zasady, które spisane na papierze wisiały na lodówce tuż pod listą numerów alarmowych i zwariowanym magnesem Eamesa. Trzy pierwsze były zapisane czystym, wyraźnym charakterem pisma i głosiły:

1) Żadnego strzelania w domu, dopóki nie wymaga tego sytuacja.  
2) Wszystkie genitalia muszą być zakryte przed wyjściem z domu po gazetę.  
3) Palenie uznaje się za aktywność wyłącznie na świeżym powietrzu.

Chociaż Arthur przestrzegał tych zasad od lat, nigdy nie czuł potrzeby spisania ich i wywieszenia, dopóki Eames nie pojawił się w jego życiu.

Czwarta zasada nie była napisana w czysty, czytelny sposób i Arthur nie był jej autorem. Została odręcznie nagryzmolona na dole kartki czerwonym, grubym flamastrem i głosiła:

4) Skarbie, nie dotykaj niczego poza mikrofalówką.

Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, wszystkie te zasady sprawiły Arthurowi więcej kłopotu niż się spodziewał.

Tak jak większość par, oni również mieli swoje nawyki. Ulubionym Arthura, nie licząc polityki „na zewnątrz nie jest jeszcze ciemno, ponieważ się nie pieprzyliśmy", która, mówiąc szczerze, byłaby uwielbiana przez każdego, był zwyczaj jedzenia razem posiłków.

Chodziło o to, że Arthur nie potrafił gotować. Była to jedna z tych umiejętności, której zawsze Arthurowi brakowało, a której zawsze pożądał. Wiedział jednak, że był w tym do niczego, dlatego się nie próbował tego zmieniać. Każda z niewielu prób ugotowania czegoś zgodnie z przepisem, których się podejmował w przeszłości, kończyła się wyprodukowaniem przez niego sadzy i dziwnie wyglądających, galaretowatych mas, dlatego uznał sprawę za przegraną.

Przez wszystkie lata ich znajomości Arthur nigdy nie widział, aby Eames kiedykolwiek otworzył książkę kucharską. Nie widział nawet, aby kiedykolwiek Eames w jakąkolwiek zaglądał. Swoją drogą widział Eamesa krojącego cebulę maczetą, co powinno być przerażające, zamiast tego było jednak niesamowicie atrakcyjne.

Chodziło o to, że Eames był niewytłumaczalnie fantastyczny w kuchni w przeciwieństwie do Arthura, który był chodzącą katastrofą kulinarną, dlatego to Eames zajmował się gotowaniem.

Kiedy wracali wieczorami do domu, Arthur zawsze zdejmował marynarkę, wyciągał dwa piwa z lodówki i odchodził, pozostawiając jej drzwi otwarte. Wtedy Eames grzebał w jej wnętrzu, dopóki nie wynurzył się z rękoma pełnymi podejrzanie wyglądających składników, które stawiał na blacie, pomrukując wesoło do siebie.

\- Co dziś na kolację? – Arthur zawsze pytał, rzucając mu piwo.

Eames tylko do niego mrugał i kazał mu się przebrać w coś wygodniejszego. Kiedy Arthur wracał w bokserkach i jednym z podkoszulków Eamesa, coś zawsze pachniało niesamowicie dobrze i Eames zawsze wtedy odkładał to, co akurat trzymał w dłoniach, jajka, szpatułkę, i całował Arthura, po czym wracał do przerwanej pracy.

Zawsze jedli na tackach, nie zawracając sobie głowy zastawianiem stołu i zawsze jedzenie było przepyszne. Narzekali na klientów, dzieci Cobba i inne rzeczy, a gdy kończyli Eames rzucał „Olać zmywanie naczyń" i przechodzili do części wieczoru „wcale-nie-jest-ciemno-dopóki".

Jakkolwiek idiotycznie to brzmiało, właśnie dzięki tym zwyczajom Arthur czuł się jak w domu. Naprawdę nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego.

Właściwie to tak naprawdę wcale nie mieszkali razem.

Technicznie rzecz biorąc, był to dom Arthura. Kupił mały domek w stylu rancha w Południowej Pasadenie za pieniądze z pracy dla Saito. Był w nim przytulny salon, ogromny gabinet, przestrzenna kuchnia, dwie sypialnie i cudowny widok z ogromnych okien, a co najważniejsze, było tam cicho, czasem nawet bardzo cicho. Arthur to uwielbiał.

Po tym jak Arthur kupił dom, Eames wynajął mieszkanie w Silver Lake, które było małe, zapuszczone i kompletnie do niego nie pasowało. Arthur stwierdził, że zrobił to w imię niepisanej umowy zespołu, aby zawsze być blisko Cobba, by ten mógł zostać ze swoimi dziećmi, ale czasem ośmielał się wierzyć, że Eames chciał być blisko również z innych powodów.

Nie było to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Eames robił wiele szalonych rzeczy.

Poza tym sypiali już ze sobą trzy miesiące, kiedy Eames zaczął zostawać na noc, ponieważ dom Arthura był przyjemniejszy i łatwiej było z niego dojechać do pracy. A potem  
w zasadzie to było bez sensu, aby Eames musiał wracać się do Silver Lake za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebował świeżej bielizny lub dokumentów do pracy, a Arthur i tak miał za dużo wolnego miejsca, dlatego kolejne rzeczy Eamesa pojawiały się i już zostawały.

Potem ulubiony fotel Arthura się połamał, a Eames miał identyczny i nie było sensu wydawać pieniędzy na nowy, a że i tak nikt nie używał drugiej sypialni, nie było powodu, dla którego nie mieliby zamienić jej w drugi gabinet. Dlatego teraz znajdował się w salonie dywan, którego zakupu Arthur sobie nie przypominał, Eames nie spał w swoim własnym mieszkaniu od miesięcy, a szafa w sypialni mieściła zarówno garnitury Arthura jak i kolekcję dziwacznych strojów Eamesa.

Arthur był prawie pewny, że Eames się do niego wprowadził, jednak nie na tyle pewien, by o tym wspomnieć. To byłoby szalenie niezręczne, gdyby nie miał racji.

\- Mogę ci pomóc? – zapytał Arthur pewnego wieczora, siadając na blacie i pijąc piwo. Eames spojrzał na niego z nad pieczeni, którą przypiekał i uniósł brew.

\- To zależy.

\- Od czego?

\- Od tego czy chcesz zjeść wieprzowinę po burgundzku czy węgiel na obiad – odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, po czym zajrzał do patelni.

Arthur spiorunował jego plecy wzrokiem i zeskoczył z blatu.

\- Nie jestem tak tępy by nie zrozumieć prostych instrukcji.

\- Czy powiedziałem coś takiego? – odparł ugodowo Eames – Nie przypominam sobie, ale jeśli chcesz mogę ci pokazać nagranie z…

\- Eames, przymknij się – warknął Arthur, przewracając oczami.

Eames posłał mu przeciągły uśmiech i Arthur oparł się o lodówkę z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

\- Jestem poważny. Mógłbyś mnie nauczyć, na pewno w końcu by się udało. Przeszkadza mi, że nie potrafię gotować.

\- Albo – wyszczerzył się Eames – przeszkadza ci, że jestem dobry w czymś, w czym ty nie jesteś.

\- Nie pozwala mi to spać po nocach – Arthur przewrócił oczami – Tylko się wiercę i przewracam z boku na bok.

\- Nieprawda, nie kiedy razem zasypiamy – Arthur spiorunował go wzrokiem, a Eames wybuchł w końcu śmiechem, odłożył szczypce i go objął.

\- Gotowanie wymaga wyobraźni, skarbie – wymruczał Arthurowi do ucha – I tak się składa, że nauczenie cię nie jest w moim interesie.

\- Dlaczego?

Eames uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Nie mam za wiele przydatnych umiejętności, skarbie, poza tymi nielegalnymi. Nie potrafisz gotować, a ja tak. Jaki inny powód miałbyś, aby mnie tu trzymać?

Żartował. Arthur wiedział, że żartował. Nie dodał nic więcej jakby nie było to nic niezwykłego, cmoknął Arthura w policzek i odwrócił się do piekarnika i to nie powinno mieć znaczenia. Naprawdę nie powinno.

Jednak smutna prawda była taka, że Eames być może tak myślał.

A jeszcze smutniejsze było to, że Arthur go wcale za to nie winił.

Potem ich zwyczaj jedzenia razem posiłków przestał go już tak cieszyć.

W pewnym momencie Arthur zaczął płacić wszystkie rachunki.

Oczywiście, sam zawsze za siebie płacił, to nie było dziwne. Ale gdzieś pomiędzy poznaniem prawdziwego imienia Eamesa a odnalezieniem w salonie dziwnego dywanu, Arthur odkrył beznadziejną ocenę kredytową Eamesa i porozmawiali o tym.

\- Przecież masz pieniądze – zapytał zdziwiony – Czy ty nigdy nie płacisz rachunków na czas?

\- Nie – Eames odparł wesoło, czerpiąc wielką radość z tego, że Arthurowi to przeszkadzało – Mam tak wiele fałszywych tożsamości, skarbie, że nigdy nie zaprzątałem sobie tym głowy.

\- To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek od ciebie usłyszałem.

Eames wzruszył ramionami, wpychając sobie kawałek zapiekanki z kurczakiem do ust i odparł:

\- W takim razie ty się tym zajmij.

Arthur nie był pewny, czy Eames mówił poważnie, jednak był przekonany, że straszliwa ocena kredytowa Eamesa pociągnie go za sobą na dno przez jedno spojrzenie. Pracowanie jako absurdalnie wysoko opłacani złodzieje umysłów było naprawdę wygodne i świetne, ale Arthur miał założone konto w systemie oszczędności emerytalnych w wieku 15 lat i poważnie podchodził do wszystkich obowiązków. W następnym tygodniu przez własne zaufane źródła odszukał całą historię finansową Eamesa i zaczął porządkować jego sprawy najlepiej jak potrafił.

\- Eames! – odezwał się pewnego wieczoru – Kiedy ostatnio płaciłeś podatki?

\- W którym kraju? – odrzekł Eames, pojawiając się z wypchanymi policzkami – Ach, czekaj. Nigdy.

\- Nigdy? – powtórzył w niedowierzaniu. Eames wykorzystał sytuację i wsadził łyżkę w szeroko otwarte usta Arthura. Ten przełknął automatycznie i momentalnie stracił wątek, kiedy jego kubki smakowe zostały zaatakowane niezwykłym doznaniem– Niech to, to jest naprawdę dobre.

Eames uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Jestem poszukiwany za gorsze przewinienia niż niepłacenie podatków, skarbie – Arthur wyrwał mu łyżkę z ręki i oblizał ją dokładnie – Zdarzyło mi się płacić podatki, od czasu do czasu, jeśli to cię w jakiś sposób pocieszy.

\- Ani trochę – westchnął, ale wstał i podążył za Eamesem do źródła pyszności. Okazało się, że było to risotto, które zjedli z patelni na blacie, dyskutując o prawie podatkowym.

\- To nie jest śmieszne!– wybuchnął w końcu Arthur– Będziesz musiał nauczyć mnie podrabiać swój podpis i liczyć na to, że cię nie oskubię do ostatniego grosza.

Eames nawet nie mrugnął. Arthurowi zajęło niemal godzinę, by nauczyć się jego zamaszystego podpisu.

Pierwsze trzy zasady zostały przyczepione do lodówki, po tym jak Eames złamał je wszystkie na raz pewnego poranka. Śmiał się z tego i pokazał Arthurowi środkowy palec, na co ten przewrócił oczami, desperacko próbując powstrzymać uśmiech.

Czwarta pojawiła się trzy tygodnie później, kiedy Arthur prawie spalił ich dom.

Pokłócili się. Zaczęło się od niewinnej sprzeczki, która broń była lepsza, by przerodzić się otwartą kłótnię o ekstrakcję, którą Arthur zawalił trzy lata temu, jednak tak naprawdę chodziło o fakt, że w obecności Arthura tego wieczoru Eamesowi zaoferowano misję w Kairze, gdzie miał spędzić sześć miesięcy i żaden z nich nie wiedział, jak o tym porozmawiać. Arthur wykrzyczał szereg okrutnych słów, które miały znaczyć: „Myśl o mieszkaniu tutaj przez sześć miesięcy bez ciebie jest cholernie przerażająca", a Eames wypowiedział szereg okropnych rzeczy, które znaczyły: „Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, mnie to również nie pasuje, ale nigdy nie dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że masz coś przeciwko temu" i cała sytuacja była bardzo nieprzyjemna.

W końcu Eames wybuchnął.

\- Pieprzyć to – wykrzyknął, po czym wybiegł z domu, a Arthur poczuł, że Eames już nie wróci – ani tego samego wieczoru, ani za sześć miesięcy, ani w ogóle – i zdecydował się zrobić obiad. Niby jak trudne mogło się to okazać?

Przepis głosił: „Podgrzej dwie łyżki stołowe oliwy z oliwek na wolnym ogniu". Arthur posłusznie odmierzył oliwę i włączył kuchenkę, jednak nie zauważył leżących obok patelni papierowych ręczników, dopóki jeden z nich nie zaczął się palić.

\- Cholera – warknął, machając ręką i próbując go zgasić, przez co jednak ogień rozprzestrzenił się na całą rolkę i rękaw jego koszuli. Uznając, że najlepiej w tej sytuacji byłoby zacząć od zgaszenia samego siebie, pobiegł do zlewu i wsadził rękę pod strumień wody dopóki nie zniknęły wszystkie płomienie, po czym wypełnił szybko jeden z kufli do piwa Eamesa wodą  
i rzucił nią w płonącą rolkę papieru. Był tak zdenerwowany, że chybił i zamiast w rolkę wylał wodę na rozgrzany na patelni tłuszcz.

Płonący tłuszcz, jak się okazało, był bardzo trudny do ugaszenia.

Arthur siedział na tylnym zderzaku jednego z wozów strażackich, wykłócając się, że potrafi opatrzyć własne oparzenia, gdy Eames wbiegł na podjazd. Arthur już się nie gniewał, od początku nie był zły, jednak coś zaczęło go piec w klatce piersiowej, gdy zobaczył wyraz absolutnej paniki na twarzy Eamesa.

Nie bez znaczenia był również sam fakt, że Eames w ogóle wrócił.

\- Arthur! – krzyczał, rozglądając się dookoła jak szaleniec – Arthur!

\- Tutaj – zawołał, kaszląc. Chciał wstać, ale nie był pewien, czy jego płuca były na to gotowe. Zamiast tego podszedł do niego Eames, a w jego oczach panika zamieniła się w wyraz błogiej ulgi, kiedy go całował, ściskając za ramiona.

Artur zakasłał w jego usta, co było naprawdę obrzydliwe, jednak Eames zdawał się tym nie przejmować.

Odsunął się, by pozwolić Arthurowi złapać oddech, dotknął jego włosów i przejechał po jego policzku ubrudzonym sadzą.

\- Chryste, skarbie – mruknął – Co ty sobie zrobiłeś?

\- Zgłodniałem – odparł Arthur, wzdychając i znowu kaszląc. Eames wydał dźwięk, który można by było uznać za śmiech, gdyby nie był tak zbolały i usiadł na zderzaku obok Arthura, obejmując go ramieniem. Arthur położył głowę na jego ramieniu, czując się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek i przymknął oczy.

\- A kim ty właściwie jesteś? – zapytała Eamesa jedna z kobiet w mundurach parę minut później.

\- Jestem Eames – odparł, gładząc delikatnie, uspokajająco ramię Arthura, a w jego głosie było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że się wycofała.

Zniszczenia nie były aż takie wielkie. Sufit był lekko przypalony, musieli wymienić kuchenkę i część szafek, jednak w gruncie rzeczy mieli sporo szczęścia. Wietrzenie zajęło strażakom kilka godzin, zanim opuścili ich dom i Eames położył Arthura do łóżka, uciszając jego gorący sprzeciw, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

Następnego ranka pojawiła się na lodówce czwarta zasada napisana czerwonym markerem i podkreślona pięć razy, a Eames szczerzył się do niego nad kubkiem kawy i bułek z piekarni na rogu. Mimo usilnych prób spiorunowania go wzrokiem, Arthur uśmiechnął się, a kiedy obejrzeli wiadomości, śmiali się już razem, gdy ich pożar dostał minutę czasu antenowego.

Eames nie przyjął misji w Kairze.

Urodziny Ariadne wypadły podczas trzymiesięcznego okresu, gdy wszyscy pracowali w innych bazach i zdecydowali się wyjść drużyną do restauracji na obiad zamiast na popijawę barze. Zjawili się wszyscy poza Eamesem, który był zajęty śledzeniem celu na jakimś przyjęciu, dlatego Arthur życzył Ariadne wszystkiego najlepszego w imieniu ich obu, a potem zamówił coś, co smakowałoby o niebo lepiej, gdyby zrobił to Eames. Byli w trakcie posiłku, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił.

\- Dobrze się bawisz beze mnie? – spytał Eames z uśmiechem w głosie. Arthur przygryzł wargi, żeby powstrzymać uśmiech i wziął łyk wina.

\- W zasadzie to tak – odparł – Powinieneś przyjść.

\- Ktoś musi pracować, gdy wy się bawicie – poinformował go Eames – Przekaż im to.

\- Eames mówi, że jest okropnym leniem i zasłużył sobie na tę karę – powiedział zgromadzonym przy stole. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, kiedy Eames zaczął przez telefon głośno okazywać swoje oburzenie, a Arthur wziął kolejny łyk wina i rozsiadł się na krześle, szczerząc.

\- Szczerze, Arthurze, prawie pomyślałem, że mnie nie lubisz – mruknął.

\- Wcale nie. Ty myślisz, że wszyscy cię lubią – zrewanżował się Arthur.

\- Bo tak jest – odparł – Czy złożyłeś życzenia Ariadne ode mnie?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – odparł, gdy nagle coś mu się przypomniało – Hej, chcesz, żebym wziął coś dla ciebie na wynos? Mogę zamówić w tej chwili, jeśli nie masz zamiaru tam jeść.

\- Nie – westchnął Eames, brzmiąc przy tym na bardzo zmęczonego – Muszę jakoś przecierpieć bankietowego kurczaka, nie mam do ciebie zaufania, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie na wynos. Jest tyle sposobów, abyś zrobił krzywdę sobie i innym, będąc w pobliżu przygotowywania go.

\- Nie myślałeś tak w zeszłym tygodniu, kiedy kazałeś mi pójść po chińszczyznę – Arthur wytknął mu, umieszczając telefon między uchem a ramieniem i próbując swojej potrawy. Nadal nie była tak dobra jak wersja Eamesa i odchylił się na krześle, kołysząc na dwóch nogach, całkowicie tracąc zainteresowanie jedzeniem – Jedzenie tutaj i tak nie jest fantastyczne.

\- Rozpuściłem cię – zbeształ go Eames.

\- No, cóż – odparł, ponieważ to była prawda – Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym coś kupił, kiedy jestem na mieście? Mógłbym pójść gdzieś indziej.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się. Zresztą i tak będę w domu przed tobą – obiecał – Jednak, jeśli nie byłby to problem, to nie mamy mleka i kończą mi się papierosy.

\- Mleko i papierosy – powtórzył, robiąc w głowie notatkę – Niedaleko jest elegancki sklep z papierosami.

\- A Ty nie jesteś niczym innym jak uosobieniem elegancji, skarbie – odparł Eames. Arthur niemal słyszał jego mrugnięcie – Muszę już iść, zauważą moją nieobecność, jeśli zniknę na zbyt długo.

\- A tak właściwie to po co dzwoniłeś? – zapytał Arthur rozbawiony. Eames prychnął.

\- Być może chciałem usłyszeć twój głos – odparł, i chociaż był sarkastyczny, to w jego głosie pobrzmiewało coś szorstkiego i szczerego, coś co zmusiło Arthura do pochylenia się do przodu na krześle znowu na cztery nogi – Nie próbuj prowadzić samochodu pijany, skarbie, nie jesteś w tym nawet w połowie tak dobry jak ja.

\- Pojadę metrem – zaoferował, zamiast obietnicy nieupicia się, co byłoby zresztą wierutnym kłamstwem – Nie daj się przyłapać.

\- Nigdy nie daję się złapać – roześmiał się Eames i rozłączył.

Arthur lekko się uśmiechnął do ekranu telefonu, po czym go schował, a gdy uniósł wzrok wszyscy się na niego gapili. Prawie zapomniał, że tutaj byli i w zamian spiorunował każdego  
z nich wzrokiem, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

\- Co? – warknął.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale Ariadne posłała mu rozczulone, dziwne spojrzenie, Yusuf wyjął telefon, by napisać do swojej dziewczyny, a Cobb okręcał obrączkę na palcu, uśmiechając się przy tym smutno.

Nagle Arthurowi zaschło w ustach.

Nie wrócili już do tego, pijąc tyle wina, że Arthur zdecydowanie nie byłby w stanie usiąść za kółkiem tego wieczoru, a wszyscy zostali dłużej, niż początkowo planowali. Arthur czuł jakby coś dziwnego działo się z jego klatką piersiową, jednak nie był pewny dlaczego. Kiedy wreszcie wyszli, Arthur przytulił Ariadne na pożegnanie, wciskając jej w dłoń prezent od nich.

\- Eames powiedział, że masz tego używać tylko i wyłącznie do czynienia zła. A ja prawdopodobnie powinienem powiedzieć coś przeciwnego, ale to tylko zestaw do rysowania, więc wątpię, jak mógłby być użyty do czegokolwiek innego poza oryginalnym przeznaczeniem.

Ariadne otworzyła torebkę.

\- Prawdopodobnie mówił o wibratorze, który tu wsadził – odparła, lekko się rumieniąc.

Arthur mógłby unieść brew i udawać zszokowanego, ale wydawało się to głupie. Zamiast tego westchnął.

\- Wiedziałem, że powinienem sprawdzić zawartość torebki jeszcze raz, zanim zabrałem ją rano.

Ariadne uważnie znowu posłała mu rozczulone, dziwne spojrzenie, po czym cmoknęła go w policzek.

\- A zatem Eames miał rację, że chcesz wibrator – odparł oschle. Rumieniec Ariadne znacznie się powiększył i spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Arthur był niemal pewny, że to od niego się tego nauczyła.

\- Wybacz, że cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwy – odparła i przewróciła oczami, jakby była nim niesamowicie znudzona i tym razem Arthur wiedział, że musiała się tego nauczyć od niego.

Dziwne uczucie w jego klatce piersiowej się nasiliło.

Strasznie padało, gdy Arthur wsiadł do metra i nadal wściekle lało, kiedy z niego wysiadł, dlatego postawił kołnierz płaszcza, by chociaż odrobinę ochronić się przed deszczem, próbując jak najszybciej dojść do domu z papierosami Eamesa w kieszeni i mlekiem w lewej dłoni. Kiedy dotarł do domu, był przemoczony do suchej nitki i odkrył, że Eames rzeczywiście był pierwszy, co potwierdzały porozrzucane po całej kuchni części smokingu.

Arthur znalazł go w salonie stojącego nad stolikiem do kawy, który się tutaj pojawił kilka miesięcy temu, kontemplującego rozłożone na części M-24. Podniósł głowę, gdy Arthur wszedł.

\- Chryste, skarbie, wyglądasz jak przemoczony szczur.

Arthur gapił się na niego. Eames, miał na sobie żółty podkoszulek z napisem „Złap rytm" – poważnie gdzie on nawet znajdował takie rzecz – dwie różne skarpetki i parę bokserek, które na 95% nie były jego i mieszkał tu, naprawdę tu mieszkał, nawet jeśli mieli o tym nigdy nie rozmawiać.

Przepełniające go uczucie osiągnęło punkt kulminacyjny i wybuchło.

Arthur zrobił trzy kroki do przodu, kopnął stolik do kawy i chwycił Eamesa za kark. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego, a Eames wydał z siebie bardzo kuszące zduszone mruknięcie i Ariadne miała rację, był szczęśliwy jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Arthur nigdy nie był dobry w okazywaniu uczuć, ale to mógł zrobić, dlatego potarł swój język o język Eamesa i pchnął go na ścianę, przenosząc pocałunki niżej, by zatrzymać się w zagłębieniu jego gardła.

Spodziewał się, że Eames coś powie, coś w stylu: „Cóż, ciebie również miło widzieć, skarbie" lub „O rany, widzę, że robimy się podekscytowani, kiedy jesteśmy pijani, co?" albo nawet „Poważnie, skarbie, gdybym wiedział, że masz ochotę, moglibyśmy obaj odwołać kolację", jednak ciągle zapominał jak niesamowite są umiejętności Eamsa w czytaniu ludzi. Zamiast rzucać żartobliwą uwagę Eames przyciągnął twarz Arthura blisko tak by ich oczy się spotkały i uśmiechnął się jednym z tych krzywych, szczerych uśmiechów, które zawsze tak bardzo rozpraszały Arthura i powiedział:

\- Skarbie.

Eames rozebrał Arthura powoli z jego mokrych ubrań, a potem kochali się na podłodze w salonie. Eames był nad nim przejęty i cichy, miał poważny, skupiony i surowy wyraz twarzy  
i Arthur miał świadomość, że jego oczy wyrażały wszystkie skłębione głęboko emocje, których dotąd nie chciał ujawniać, ale mimo to nie zamknął oczu tylko patrzył wprost, kiedy Eames wchodził coraz głębiej, doprowadzając Arthura każdym małym pchnięciem do ekstazy.

Eames syknął coś, gdy doszedł, ale Arthur tego nie dostrzegł. Dostrzegł za to jak Eames gładzi jego biodro w zamyśleniu i ukrył uśmiech w zagłębieniu ramienia.

Rano obudzili się cali obolali od spania na dywanie. Eames pocałował go w szczękę i poszedł robić naleśniki.

\- Coś tutaj skisło – stwierdził Eames pewnej nocy z głową schowaną w lodówce – Jakieś przypuszczenia?

\- Też mi się wydawało, że coś śmierdzi – odparł Arthur otwierając swoje piwo i zastanawiając się – Prawdopodobnie śmietana.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Potem Eames wyciągnął głowę z lodówki, krzywiąc się strasznie i trzymając mały pojemnik jak najdalej od siebie.

\- Jasna cholera, to obrzydliwe.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie kupował – odezwał się Arthur i roześmiał, gdy Eames wyrzucił odrażającą rzecz do śmieci – Ale mówiłeś „Nie, nie mogę zrobić właściwego sosu bez tłustej śmietany, skarbie"

\- Wcale tak nie brzmię – oburzył się Eames, zamykając drzwi lodowki – Kompletnie nie umiesz wymawiać samogłosek. To jest „skarbie", a nie ta zniekształcona podróbka brytyjskiego akcentu, która wyszła z twoich ust. Skarbie

\- Skarbie – powtórzył Arthur, marszcząc brwi. Eames uśmiechnął się szeroko i potrząsnął głową.

\- Jesteś beznadziejny, kochanie – odparł, po czym wrócił do poszukiwania składników. I nagle wszystko było takie, jak Arthur lubił najbardziej, z tyłkiem Eamesa wystającym prowokująco z lodówki, delikatną atmosferą kpiny, a wkrótce mieli zjeść coś pysznego, zapłacić rachunki i mieć absolutnie fantastyczny seks.

\- Eames – odezwał się Arthur.

\- We własnej osobie.

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że zostawiłbym cię, jeśli nauczyłbyś mnie gotować ?

Eames uderzył głową w sufit lodówki, przeklinając i posłał Arthurowi bardzo przenikliwe spojrzenie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie –odezwał się w końcu – Nie mieszkałbym tutaj, gdybym tego nie wiedział. Chociaż dobrze wiedzieć, że ty tak nie myślisz.

Arthur uniósł brew i przygryzł wnętrze policzka, by się powstrzymać się od szerokiego uśmiechu.

\- A zatem tu mieszkasz – odezwał się tak niezobowiązująco, jak tylko potrafił. Eames zamrugał i wziął kwaśną śmietanę.

\- Wiedziałem, że w końcu zauważysz, kochanie – odparł i zamknął lodówkę.

Arthur przestał udawać, ponieważ to był Eames, który potrafił dostrzec jego uśmiech, nawet wtedy gdy Arthur nie pozwalał mu wypłynąć na usta. Wyszczerzył się więc bezwstydnie, rozciągając usta do granic możliwości i po raz pierwszy od dawna był absolutnie szczery w swojej radości. Eames oparł się o blat, odwzajemnił uśmiech i stali tak przez długi moment przy akompaniamencie głośnych świerszczy z ich ogródka.

\- A zatem – odezwał się w końcu Arthur – co dzisiaj jemy?

Nastąpiło lekko zauważalne milczenie. Potem Eames powiedział:

\- Strogonowa – po czym uśmiech Eamesa przemienił się w grymas pełen pogardy dla samego siebie – Miałem zamiar zrobić stek Salisbury, ale śmietana raczej zrujnowała ten plan.

\- „Ponieważ nie mogę zrobić właściwego sos bez tłustej śmietany, skarbie – Arthur znowu go przedrzeźniał, tym razem szczerze nawet nie próbując mówić z poprawnym akcentem. Eames warknął groźnie i popchnął go na lodówkę,a Arthur roześmiał mu się w usta, ponieważ to była ich kuchnia, ich kolacja i ich życie.

\- Ty – mruknął Eames, pochylając się w końcu do przodu – Jesteś naprawdę kawałem drania, skarbie.

Jednak uśmiechał się, gdy to mówił, a jego dłonie błądziły przez chwilę, zanim się odsunął i pozwolił Arthurowi pokroić cebulę.


	3. mogę być twoją podporą w czarnej godzini

Cześć! :)

Wracam po przerwie z tłumaczeniem kolejnej części "mój dom jest tam, gdzie ty". Miło jest wrócić do tłumaczenia historii z Arthurem i Eamesem, uwielbiam panujące między nimi relacje.

Tłumaczenie nie osiągnęłoby takiej ostatecznej formy, gdyby nie cenne uwagi PersianWitch z , która odpowiada za betowanie ;)

Życzę miłej lektury! :

* * *

Tytuł:Mogę być twoją podporą w czarnej godzinie  
Oryginalny tytuł: i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night  
Autor: Gyzym  
Fandom: Incepcja  
Rating: Explicit  
Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest  
Tłumaczenie: Polski  
Beta: PersianWitch  
Link: /works/135877

Eames zawsze myślał, że Arthur był rannym ptaszkiem.

Cóż, miał ku temu powód – absurdalnie wyprasowane marynarki. Dziwaczna efektywność. Żel na włosach. „Musi wstawać równo z cholernym świtem"myślał Eames we wczesnych dniach ich znajomości, kiedy nic o nim nie wiedział i wszystko, co mógł dostać od Arthura to skradziony pocałunek. Mógłby rządzić światem przed śniadaniem.

Rzeczywistość była zdecydowanie mniej czarująca.

\- Niech go szlag – wymruczał Arthur w ramię Eamesa. Eames wyszczerzył się do sufitu i przesunął dłonią delikatnie i żartobliwie wzdłuż pleców Arthura.

\- Kogo?

\- Budzik – odparł, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu. Jego miękkie i rozczochrane włosy były wszędzie, łaskocząc podbródek Eamesa. Miał czerwony ślad w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej usnął na jego dłoni. Gdyby Eames nie miał pewności, że Arthur by go za to nie zabił, powiedziałby, że to urocze.

\- Niech go trafi szlag. Niech umrze. Musi zginąć.

\- Przestaniesz być w takim zabójczym nastroju, kiedy napijesz się kawy, skarbie – wymruczał.

Arthur pokazał mu środkowy palec i uderzył lekko w pierś.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut.

\- Oczywiście, nie mam zamiaru wyciągać cię z łóżka – odparł Eames, wplatając nutę dwuznaczności w swój ton głosu – Chociaż zdaje mi się, że wczoraj mówiłeś, że jeśli nie obudzisz się przed 7.45, to…

\- Wiem - wyjęczał Arthur – Wiem, do cholery, Eames, pozwól mi udawać przez sekundę. Kurwa.

\- Mmm – wymruczał Eames. Uniósł się lekko, by Arthur mógł się na nim wygodniej oprzeć, wystukując powolny, uspokajający rytm na jego karku, wyłączył budzik, kiedy ten znowu zasnął. Po czym wyplątał się z pościeli i zrobił dzbanek kawy, wypalając w międzyczasie papierosa na ganku.

Arthur obudził się cholernie wkurzony o 8.15, poświęcając minutę, by wykrzykiwać mordercze groźby przez drzwi łazienki, zanim wskoczył pod prysznic. Było jednak warto to zrobić dla jego źle skrywanego uśmiechu, kiedy Eames wręczył mu hermetyczny kubek kawy, dla chwili, w której się zatrzymał w swoim gorączkowym pośpiechu, by przycisnąć Eamesa do drzwi samochodu i pocałować go na pożegnanie.

Czasami zajmowali się jeszcze ekstrakcjami. Incepcja była grą zespołową, czymś, czego nie mogłeś zrobić sam, ale była cholernie ciężka i nie było powodu, aby od czasu do czasu nie podjąć się jakiegoś projektu na boku. Arthur i Eames mieli niepisaną umowę, że żaden z nich nie podejmował się roboty trwającej dłużej niż sześć tygodni, chyba że obaj byli do niej zaproszeni.

(„Ponieważ nie potrzebujemy kolejnego pożaru domu" wytłumaczył Eames, kiedy Yusuf bezmyślnie go o to zapytał. Wyglądał na zaskoczonego odpowiedzią, ale Arthur się lekko zarumienił i prychnął z przeciwnej strony magazynu, co Eames uznał za zwycięstwo.)

Eames dostał telefon z robotą w Istambule we wtorek. W środę, Arthur zarezerwował lot do Buenos Aires. W piątek dzielili taksówkę w drodze na lotnisko i nawet jeśli Eames czuł bolesny ucisk w klatce na widok na widok Arthura, spokojnie odchodzącego w stronę swojej bramki, nie miał zamiaru o tym mówić.

Wykonywał swoją pracę, obserwując ofiarę, stawiając teorie, próbując różnych twarzy i generalnie będąc zirytowanym jak cholera na wszystko. Arthur czasami pisał, drwiąc z pisowni zdecydowanie częstszych wiadomości wysyłanych przez Eamesa, oferując radośnie jadowite komentarze na temat jego współpracowników i tak to jakoś zazwyczaj leciało.

Ósmego dnia, Eames siedział na porannym zebraniu, kiedy jego telefon zadzwonił.

 **Od: Arthur, wysłane 9:21** **  
**Twoje chęci wykupienia mnie z więzienia w Południowej Ameryce w skali od jednego do dziesięciu, gdzie jeden to „całkowity brak chęci", a dziesięć to „będę tam jutro"

 **Do: Arthur, wysłane 9.22  
** 1 ale tylko dlatego, że nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do wykupienia cię, gdybym mógł cię stamtąd wykraść i byłbym tam przed jutrem. zostaliśmy aresztowani, zgadza się?

 **Od: Arthur, wysłane 9.22  
** Jeszcze nie. Ale będę, biorąc pod uwagę morderstwo, którego popełnienie rozważam. kurwa, nienawidzę tej roboty.

W tym momencie Eames zdał sobie sprawę z paru rzeczy. Pierwszą było to, że Arthur zapomniał pisać dużą wielką literą, co w przypadku jego zazwyczaj nienagannej gramatyki prawdopodobnie znaczyło, że był pijany. Drugą było to, że Arthur powiedział coś kompletnie nieprofesjonalnego i oskarżycielskiego przez wiadomość tekstową, co zdecydowanie znaczyło, że był pijany. Trzecią było to, że była 9.22 rano w Istambule, a to oznaczało 3.22 nad ranem w Buenos Aires.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział Eames, starając się głupio nie uśmiechać – Ważne sprawy biznesowe, kontynuujcie – I wyszedł na zewnątrz. Arthur odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.

\- Tak naprawdę nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabić, Eames – wymamrotał Arthur, potwierdzając „pijacką" teorię.

\- Mówisz, jakbym w ogóle cię nie znał – odparł uroczyście Eames, za co został nagrodzony słabym, zmęczonym śmiechem. Nie powiedział tych rzeczy, których Arthur się po nim spodziewał – „Tęsknisz za mną, skarbie?" – ponieważ pomimo wszystkich swoich wad, nie był okrutnym człowiekiem i znał prawdę.

Jeśli niespodziewanie sentymentalny Arthur wypełnił go dziwnym, ciepłym uczuciem – cóż, trudno.

\- Nienawidzę tej roboty – wybełkotał Arthur, zniekształcając lekko słowa. Eames mógł usłyszeć przytłumiony dźwięk telewizora i szelest pościeli – Ludzie są tak cholernie głupi i nie powinienem tutaj być, bo, bo, bo mam pracę, i pieprzyć tę głupią Argentynę i to łóżko.

„To nie jest jego najlepsza tyrada" – pomyślał z rozbawieniem Eames.

\- Zawsze mógłbyś wrócić do domu, skarbie. Nie sądzę, aby ścigali cię za opuszczenie dnia wypłaty.

\- Nie – Arthur westchnął – W domu byłoby jeszcze gorzej. To tak naprawdę nie chodzi o łóżko.

Eames wiedział, co to znaczyło, nawet jeśli nie potrafił uwierzyć, że Arthur to powiedział, nawet jeśli nigdy nie sadził, że Arthur upije się wystarczająco, by rzeczywiście przyznać się do tęsknoty za jego obecnością. Uśmiechnął się do ziemi tak szeroko, że zaczęła go boleć twarz, po czym odchrząknął.

\- Cóż, zatem – powiedział – jedynym rozwiązaniem było oczywiście urżnąć się małymi buteleczkami Jacka, hmm?

\- W barze hotelowym – odparł – to mniej żałosne.

\- Jesteś człowiekiem o wyszukanym guście i klasie – roześmiał się Eames – Zatem, kogo planujemy zabić?

\- Wszystkich.

\- Konkrety, skarbie.

\- Och, pieprz się – westchnął Arthur z uśmiechem w głosie – To cios poniżej pasa.

\- Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone – odparł Eames i nie dokończył, by oszczędzić Arthurowi ataku serca. Tak czy siak, nastąpiła cisza, w której słyszał tylko słaby oddech Arthura i szmer nadawanych wiadomości.

\- Nie masz pracy? – zapytał w końcu Arthur. Eames powstrzymał westchnienie. Jeden krok wprzód, dwa kroki w tył.

\- Tak – odparł – Ale w zasadzie potrzebuję twojej opinii na temat…

Mówił przez dziesięć minut niskim, uspokajającym głosem. Jeśli Arthur wiedział, co robił, a najprawdopodobniej tak było, nie dał tego po sobie poznać i już wkrótce słyszał jego wyrównany oddech.

\- Śpij dobrze, skarbie – powiedział cicho i wszedł do środka.

Nie dostał żadnych wieści od Arthura przez dwa następne dni, czego powodem był wstyd po wytrzeźwieniu jak przypuszczał Eames, ale zaczęli ze sobą więcej rozmawiać, dzwoniąc do siebie, kiedy mogli wysłać wiadomość, pisząc, kiedy mogli stłumić całkowicie tę myśl. Do czasu aż Eames uwinął się w Istambule upłynęło trzy i pół tygodnia i nigdy nie chciał niczego tak bardzo, jak przejść przez próg domu, zdjąć buty i wypieprzyć Arthura.

Udało mu się wykonać dwa pierwsze kroki, kiedy znalazł Arthura śpiącego na kanapie z walizką opartą o ścianę i niedojedzonym kawałkiem pizzy w lewej ręce. Nadal był w garniturze, nie kłopocząc się zdjęciem czegokolwiek poza marynarką i miał sińce pod oczami. Eames wiedział po sposobie, w jakim mówił, że robota okazała się trudniejsza niż oczekiwał, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że aż tak bardzo go wykończyli.

Eames gapił się. Bardziej niż niepokojące było to przezabawne, absurdalne, jak przyłapanie lamparta desperacko próbującego przemalować się w tygrysie paski. Przez chwilę kusiło go, aby zrobić mu zdjęcie i wysłać Yusufowi, był to jednak naprawdę _bardzo_ krótki moment. Najwyraźniej zaczynał emocjonalnie dorastać.

Zamiast tego, odłożył swoją walizkę i pochylił się, by uratować resztę pizzy z dłoni Arthura. Arthur lekko drgnął na ten gest, jego powieki delikatnie zadrżały i Eames naprawdę nie mógł wytrzymać. Pocałował Arthura zdecydowanie, łącząc ich usta i kładąc dłoń na jego karku, by go podtrzymać.

\- Mmm – Arthur wymruczał w jego usta, wydając na wpół rozbudzony dźwięk zadowolenia. Eames usiadł okrakiem nad Arthurem, pogłębiając pocałunek i czując, jak Arthur się pod nim budził, ospale się poruszając. Teraz dłonie Arthura były na jego plecach, ciągnąc go za koszulę i przekręcając głowę pod innym kątem, wydawał dźwięki, które zamiast westchnień coraz bardziej przypominały zdesperowane jęki.

\- Cześć – wyszeptał bez tchu, kiedy Eames odsunął się, by przenieść pocałunki na jego gardło – Wcześnie wróciłeś.

\- W zasadzie to późno – wyszeptał Eames w jego szyję – Jest środek nocy, skarbie, zasnąłeś.

\- Ach – powiedział Arthur, przechylając jego głowę i zaciskając pięść w jego włosach, przyciągając go odrobinę w stronę swojego obojczyka. Eames walczył z guzikami Arthura i jego koszulą, by poprawić swoją trajektorię. Został nagrodzony sykiem przyjemności i uśmiechem – Tak, byłem zmęczony.

\- Cóż – Eames odsunął się na chwilę, by się z nim podroczyć – Jeśli jesteś zbyt zmęczony na…

\- Dupek – sapnął Arthur - Nie widziałem cię od cholernego miesiąca, nie waż się przestać, inaczej, o cholera, Eames…

\- Nngh – Eames wymruczał w jego obojczyk, kiedy zgrabne dłonie Arthura sięgnęły do jego rozporka. Och, dobry boże, zawsze udawało mu się zapomnieć, do czego były zdolne cholerne nogi Arthura, dopóki nie owinęły się wokół niego, póki Arthur się o niego nie ocierał, próbując złapać równowagę.

Pozbawił Arthura jego koszuli samą siłą woli i popchnął go na kanapę. Gwałtowanie, a Eames nigdy nie jest był pewien, kiedy to się działo z Arthurem, kiedy sprawy z powolnych  
i spokojnych przechodziły w _terazterazteraz_ tak niesamowicie szybko – Arthur ściągnął spodnie, a Eames oznaczył jego pierś lepkimi pocałunkami, ciągnąc go za włosy i się o niego ocierając.

\- Cholera, Eames – westchnął po paru minutach – Jeśli mnie zaraz nie wypieprzysz…

\- Cierpliwości, skarbie – wycharczał Eames, chociaż sam był twardy i miał problemy z panowaniem nad sobą. Arthur wyszczerzył się do niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, włosami na twarzy i strużkami potu na skroniach. Eamesowi przeszło mu przez myśl, że Arthur był niemal idiotycznie atrakcyjny.

\- Jesteś cholernym idiotą – powiedział – Jeśli myślisz, że nie widzę jaki jesteś zdesperowany, jak bardzo chcesz wsadzić swojego kutasa w…

\- Czy jest coś w wodzie w Argentynie – wysapał Eames – Czy ty zawsze byłeś taki sprośny?

Arthur przygryzł mocno jego ucho w odpowiedzi i Eames uznał, że to najwyższy czas ogłosić porażkę. Wymacał na ślepo to, czego szukał pod stolikiem („Och, Arthur był zawsze na wszystko przygotowany" pomyślał Eames z rozczuleniem) i rozerwał zębami kondom zębami opakowanie kondomu, kiedy Arthur wyrwał mu z rąk nawilżacz.

\- Pieprzony miesiąc – warknął, kiedy Eames posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. I wtedy, o boże, Arthur nawilżył swoje własne palce i zaczął siebie rozciągać, ponieważ nie chciał czekać aż Eames to zrobi. Eames zamrugał i po prostu… Gapił się, zahipnotyzowany.

\- No… dalej… - wysapał Arthur, przywołując go do rzeczywistości. Tak też Eames zrobił, naciągnął prezerwatywę, pochylając się, by obscenicznie polizać penisa Arthur od dołu do góry. Arthur zarzucił głową do tyłu i wydał stłumiony krzyk, wyciągając z siebie palce i siadając na kutasie Eamesa, by dać upust przyjemności.

\- Podniecony, skarbie? – wysapał Eames. Arthur spojrzał na niego, jakby poważnie rozważał uderzenie go, ale zamiast tego go pocałował, gryząc go w usta. I Eames zaczął się w nim poruszać, czując, jak dłonie Arthura zaciskają się na jego plecach i słysząc desperacką litanię „taktaktakEameskurwatak", którą Arthur recytował mu to ucha.

Arthur doszedł pierwszy, znacząc pierś Eamesa długimi, klejącymi śladami i właśnie jego widok, wygiętego do tyłu, wydającego syk i sapiącego, doprowadził Eamesa do jego orgazmu. Oparł głowę o ramię Arthura i spuścił się, czując drżenie swojego kutasa od nacisku i kciuk Arthura kręcący małe kółeczka w jego włosach.

\- Jasna cholera – to wszystko, co był w stanie powiedzieć parę minut później. Arthur roześmiał się pod nim, nadal próbując złapać oddech.

\- Tak – zgodził się, po czym dodał – Wiesz, że będziemy musieli się umyć, nie mam zamiaru spać we własnej…

\- Tak, tak, wiem. Twoje pogawędki na dobranoc jak zwykle pozostawiają wiele do życzenia – roześmiał się Eames w jego szyję. Arthur roześmiał się.

\- To nie tak, że pozostawiłeś mi wiele sprawnie działających komórek w mózgu – odparł swoim oskarżycielskim tonem, którego używał, kiedy chciał powiedzieć komplement i nagle Eames znowu nie mógł nad sobą zapanować.

\- Chryste – powiedział – Ale za tobą tęskniłem.

Arthur znieruchomiał pod nim i Eames zaczął rozpatrywać wszelkie możliwości wycofania się z tego, kiedy ten znowu się rozluźnił, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na we włosach Eamesa.

\- Mmm – wydał cichy pomruk, graniczący niemal z czułością – Tak, to… Tak – Odepchnął Eamesa i zmarszczył nos, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo obaj są brudni – O boże, zdecydowanie musimy się umyć.

Eames gapił się za nim, kiedy ten wstał, po czym sam się wygramolił i dołączył do niego, gdy otrzymał niecierpliwe, przyzywające spojrzenie. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, by sprawdzić swój totem i był naprawdę zaskoczony, kiedy odkrył, że to rzeczywistość.

Czasem zdarzały się trudności, ponieważ każda para je napotykała.

Eames miał zwyczaj zostawiać mokre ręczniki na podłodze, co doprowadzało Arthura do szału, a Arthur za żadne skarby świata nie potrafił kupić wystarczająco dużo jedzenia w sklepie. Miewali głupie kłótnie o to, co będą oglądali w telewizji, lub kto powinien pójść po gazetę, drobnostki, które z czasem się kumulowały, kiedy próbowali ominąć to, co naprawdę istotne. Bywały poranki, kiedy Eames budził się rozdrażniony, a zrzędzenie na wpół śpiącego Arthura było bardziej irytujące niż urocze. Noce stawały się ich polem bitwy, by wyrzucać sobie nawzajem głupoty związane z pracą, a których nie powinni przynosić do domu. To było normalne, w zasadzie nie kłócili się nawet tak często, jak Eames się tego spodziewał, ale nadal się to zdarzało, było to nieuniknioną częścią ich związku.

Były jednak również rzeczy, którym inne pary nie musiały stawiać czoła.

Armia odcisnęła na nich piętno w nieoczywistych miejscach, co nie zmieniało faktu, że tam były, widoczne tylko w odpowiednim świetle. Arthur zawsze kręcił nosem na sposób ścielenia łóżka Eamesa, a on nie potrafił pić kawy rozpuszczalnej i raz na parę miesięcy mieli nieprzewidziane nawroty bezsenności. Nie znali się, kiedy wstępowali na ścieżkę przestępczości, ale pewne znaki z tamtego okresu pozostawały w nich widoczne.

Pewnej nocy, dźwięk odblokowanej broni obudził Eamesa, a jego oczom ukazał się Arthur trzymający swojego Glocka wycelowanego w stronę drzwi. Zamrugał, usiłując się rozbudzić  
i syknął.

\- Co, u licha?

Arthur nie odrywał wzroku od drzwi.

\- Coś usłyszałem. Zamknij się.

Eames tak właśnie zrobił i nasłuchiwał. Słyszał jednak tylko świerszcze, a alarm również się nie włączył, co jednak nie znaczyło, że nikt się nie włamał. Ponieważ ufał instynktowi Arthura i było ciemno, dopiero po minucie dostrzegł, że jego źrenice były podejrzanie rozszerzone.

„O, cholera" pomyślał Eames, czując niebywały przypływ zgrozy.

\- Arthurze, daj mi broń – powiedział swoim najostrzejszym, władczym tonem.

\- Dlaczego? - zaciśnięta szczęka Arthura tylko podkreślała jego przerażenie, mimo że nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać. Eames pamiętał, że w SAS nazywano to „nocnymi koszmarami",czyli ubocznym efektem używania Somnacyny. Znał trzech facetów, którzy zginęli z ręki swojego współlokatora przez ten „efekt uboczny" i jednego, który sam się zabił, przekonany, że wciąż znajduje się w konstrukcie.

Nieszczególnie chciał dołączyć kogokolwiek do tej listy.

\- Mam lepszego cela – wysyczał i dzięki bogu, że został wytrenowany, by zachować spokój w sytuacjach paraliżujących ze strachu. - Arthur! Oddaj mi ten cholerny pistolet.

Powoli, jakby poruszał się pod wodą, Arthur oddał mu broń. Eames zabezpieczył ją, rzucił na koniec łóżka i przytrzymał go za nadgarstki, by powstrzymać od ponownego chwycenia za nią.

Jego puls przyśpieszył. Poczuł ukłucie furii i dzikości w piersi, ale zignorował to, próbując przybrać spokojny ton głosu  
\- Skarbie – wyszeptał – Śnisz, słońce, obudź się.  
\- Oni tutaj są – warknął Arthur – Oni zaraz...  
\- Nikogo tutaj nie ma – wymruczał Eames, w duchu cały czas mówiąc sobie, że musiał zachować spokój – Poza nami nikogo tutaj nie ma, śni ci się to. Niby jak się tutaj dostałeś, hm? Pamiętasz?  
\- Oczywiście, ja... - zaczął Arthur z wściekłością. Po czym zamrugał – Ja... Ja byłem...

Eames wydał westchnienie ulgi, kiedy po trzecim mrugnięciu Arthur spojrzał na niego trzeźwo – Arthur?

\- Ta... - mruknął oszołomiony – Cholera, nie miałem nawrotów od lat. Czy w coś strzeliłem?  
\- Nie – westchnął Eames – Nie strzeliłeś. Ale było blisko.

Arthur westchnął sfrustrowany, a Eames puścił jego ręce. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

\- Przepraszam... - wymruczał, jakby naprawdę żałował. Przepraszający Arthur był czymś tak nierzeczywistym, że Eamesa na chwilę zatkało.  
\- Och, skarbie, to nie jest twoja wina.  
\- Powinienem cię uprzedzić – zaczął, a że Eames nie chciał się w to zagłębiać, uciszył go pocałunkiem. Arthur jęknął cicho, a Eames zacisnął zaborczo dłoń na jego biodrze.  
\- Kawa? - zapytał, odsuwając się od niego, bo znał Arthura wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że już nie zasną.  
\- Tak – odparł, wysuwając się z łóżka – Brzmi nieźle.

Usiedli na ganku oparci o drzwi i wypalili prawie całą paczkę papierosów Eamesa. W pewnym momencie, Arthur zaczął mówić szorstkim i zaspanym głosem o wojsku, o tym jak we wczesnych testach PASIV-u sprawdzano, ile bólu może znieść śniący nim się obudził, jak używano maszyn generujących sytuacje wymagające walki na śmierć i życie.

Eames zrewanżował się opowieściami o SAS-ie, oszczędnie zbudowanych snach, w których spędzał uwięziony godziny, zanim jeszcze ktokolwiek wiedział o otchłani i o tym, jak łatwo było w nie wpaść. Opowiadał o powodach, dla których stamtąd uciekł, historiach, które słyszał w barakach, kiedy Arthur wyciągnął tłumik i zaczął z zaciśniętą szczęką strzelać na ślepo po ogrodzie.  
\- Powinienem cię ostrzec – powtórzył, kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły pojawiać się na horyzoncie. Eames westchnął, pokonał dzielący ich dystans i położył mu dłonie na ramionach. Arthur lekko drgnął pod jego dotykiem, ale go nie odepchnął. Milczeli przez pewien czas.  
\- Wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia – powiedział w końcu Eames – Czasem ja je również miewam... Kiedyś przeraziłem tym jedną dziewczynę w Kabule.  
\- Moja zazdrość nie zna granic – odparł Arthur cierpko i pozwolił swojej głowie opaść na ramię Eamesa, przyglądając się wschodzącemu słońcu.

Cobb opierał się pomysłowi Saito, by wysłać ich na akcję do Nowego Jorku, aż został skutecznie przekupiony łapówkami. Właśnie tym sposobem skończyli w letniej chatce w Hamptons upici bardziej niż to było wskazane, świętując powodzenie misji.  
\- Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy mu się postawić. Lambhorgini. - wybełkotał Eames, opierając się o ścianę w salonie. Arthur roześmiał się do niego z kanapy.  
\- Ty już masz śmiesznie drogi samochód – powiedział.  
\- Mogłem mieć jeszcze jeden – wybełkotał – Mogłem mieć cokolwiek, facet był zdesperowany.  
\- Jesteś za bardzo zmyślony, żeby być pijanym – odparła Ariadne, machając na niego palcem – Ups, nie to chciałam powiedzieć.  
\- Czy ty nie jesteś w ogóle za młoda, by pić? - Yusuf zapytał już po raz piąty, ściskając swoją butelkę niczym talizman – Bo nie chcę wspierać nieletnich w...  
\- Nadal uważam, że mam rację – powiedział szybko, bo Ariadne wyglądała, jakby miała śmiertelnie zdzielić Yusufa. Miał problem ze skupieniem się na czymś innym poza białą szyją Arthura wystającą zza jego poluzowanego krawata. Zdumiewało go, jak Arthur mógł rozluźnić się w małych częściach, tu i tam, jakby rozsiewał okruchy siebie.  
\- Jesteś jak Jaś – powiedział mu – Wiesz, jak z tej bajki.

Cobb prychnął źle skrywanym śmiechem, a Arthur przyglądał mu się, rozbawiony i z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Myślę, że wypiłeś już wystarczająco – powiedział, pochylając się, by zabrać mu butelkę. Eames, który i tak przez większość czasu nie wiedział, co to obciach, chwycił go za nadgarstek  
i pociągnął, a fakt, że ten spadł z kanapy, udowadniał jak pijany Arthur musiał być.  
\- Uff – jęknął w jego klatkę piersiową. Eames wyszczerzył się.  
\- Masz je wszędzie – powiedział.  
\- Ale co?  
\- Okruszki z chleba – westchnął szczęśliwie Eames, opierając się o ścianę i przymykając oczy. Arthur uniósł się lekko z jego kolan, był jednak nadal wystarczająco blisko, by Eames słyszał jego śmiech.  
\- Jesteś szalony – powiedział, podejmując kolejną nieudolną próbę przedrzeźniania jego akcentu.  
\- Nigdy nie zostaniesz Brytyjczykiem, skarbie – odparł Eames, przyciągając go do siebie – Przestań próbować.  
\- Zęby Arthura są zbyt równe, by mógł zostać Brytyjczykiem – wybełkotał Cobb. Oczy Eamesa otworzyły się szeroko w wyrazie dumy narodowej i dziwnej, nieuzasadnionej zazdrości.  
\- Hej! - Zerwał się – Lepiej żebyś wiedział, że...  
\- Zachowaj spokój i rób swoje, panie Eames – wymruczał Arthur i kiedy Eames na niego spojrzał, ten właśnie wykończył jego butelkę wina. Oczy Eamesa się rozszerzyły, przypominając sobie, pomimo tego, że znajdowali się w zupełnie innej sytuacji, kiedy ostatni raz Arthur to zrobił. Arthur dotknął jego szczęki, obdarzając go ciepłym spojrzeniem, na co Eames ukrył twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Oooo – zapiszczała Ariadne, próbując złapać równowagę na stojąco – Jesteście tacy słodcy.  
\- Raczej obrzydliwi – powiedział Yusuf z uśmiechem. Arthur dał kuksańca Eamesowi, śmiejąc się.  
\- Eames, o mój Boże, Eames, złaź...! - Posłusznie odchylił się, by móc zobaczyć zarumienione policzki Arthura i niedorzeczną radość w jego oczach.  
\- Czas spać – powiedział Cobb, słusznie odczytując spojrzenia, które między sobą wymieniali – Nie wiem, jak wy, ale chcę stąd pójść, nim sprawy pójdą za daleko.  
\- Ale dajemy takie wspaniałe przedstawienie – zaprotestował Eames, znowu chowając twarz w szyi Arthura, za co został przez niego uderzony – Wszyscy są mile widziani.  
\- Nie, nie są – powiedział Arthur stanowczo – Wszyscy powinni... odpocząć. A my, hm, streścimy wam rano, czy coś.  
\- To była moja kwestia – powiedział ponuro Cobb. Mimo to wstał i przeciągnął się, po czym razem z Yusufem wynieśli Ariadne do jej sypialni.  
\- Jesteście słodcy! - wykrzyczała, po czym dało się słyszeć jej chrapanie. Arthur przewrócił oczami i wstał, niezdarnie pomagając Eamesowi.  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co myślę – spytał Eames, poruszając brwiami.  
\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć – odparł Arthur przewracając oczami.  
\- Myślę... - Eames pochylił się do przodu, wydając dźwięk pomiędzy szeptem i burknięciem – Że to ty powinieneś się _streszczać_. Teraz, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.  
\- Eames – Arthur zganił go, mimo że drżał – Żadna ilość alkoholu nie usprawiedliwi tego okropnego kalamburu...!  
\- Jestem okropny w wielu rzeczach – zgodził się – Chcesz się o tym przekonać?

Uprawiali chaotyczny, żywiołowy seks w ich wypożyczonym łóżku tej nocy, a Arthur gryzł poduszki, ubranie i Eamesa, by powstrzymać krzyk. Słońce wstało zdecydowanie za wcześnie tego poranka, a Eames obudził się z okrutnym kacem i wtulonym okrutnego kaca i z wtulonym w niego Arthurem śliniącym się lekko na jego piersi.  
\- Och, skarbie, ohyda – mruknął.  
\- Spieprzaj – wymamrotał Arthur. Eames roześmiał się i wplątał z pościeli, ponieważ wszelkie próby zaśnięcia byłyby bezsensowne. Jak na kogoś tak przyzwyczajonego do przejmowania zwyczajów od innych, było niewiele miejsc, w których czułby się naprawdę wygodnie. Powędrował do kuchni i wziął cztery Advile, a potem z czystego kaprysu, włamał się do wynajętego samochodu Cobba i pojechał do miasta.

Kiedy wrócił, Arthur ledwo co się obudził. Jego potargane włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, miał na sobie dresy Eamesa i gapił się na kubek kawy jak na przesłuchiwanego, który mimo że opierał się torturom i tak w końcu się wygada. Posłał Eamesowi delikatny uśmiech i spojrzał na trzymaną przez niego torbę.  
\- Hej, przyniosłeś bajgle? - zapytał.  
\- I gazetę – Eames potwierdził, ciesząc się widokiem rozpromienionej twarzy Arthura – Oraz...

Sięgnął do torby, wyciągnął mały bryłkowaty okrąg białego papieru i rzucił go Arthurowi, który otworzył go z pełnym szacunkiem.  
\- To Nova Boy – powiedział, mrugając zaskoczony.  
\- Tak - zgodził się, krojąc swój bajgiel i badając twaróg – Wiem, że nie dbasz o swoje żydowskie dziedzictwo, ale uznałem, że w tej sytuacji się do niego przyznasz.  
\- To _Nova Boy_ – powtórzył, wgapiając się w kanapkę – Mam kaca, jesteśmy w Nowym Jorku, a ty przyniosłeś mi Sunday Times i Nova Boy.  
\- Właśnie tak – wyszczerzył się Eames bezwstydnie – Problem?

Zabawną rzeczą w Arthurze było to, że pomimo swoich kolców, bardzo łatwo było go uszczęśliwić. Nic nie powiedział, tylko wstał i ucałował namiętnie Eamesa. Żaden z nich się jeszcze nie golił, Arthur jak zawsze miał okropny poranny oddech, a Eames pomyślał, że już nigdy nie zagra w karty, ponieważ zużył całe swoje cholerne szczęście.

Nikt prawdopodobnie nie miał się obudzić przez najbliższe cztery godziny, dlatego zabrali talerze i przenieśli się do salonu. Arthur rozciągnął się na kanapie z nogami na kolanach Eamesa i bez słowa podał mu krzyżówkę i sekcję biznesową. Eames wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis i zaczął rozwiązywać pierwszą, opierając drugą na kolanach Arthura.  
\- Do jasnej cholery – wymruczał Eames nim upłynęło jeszcze dziesięć minut.  
Hmm?  
\- Nisko rosnący, jadalny, jasno ubarwiony kwiat często dodawany do sałatek – wyrecytował, piorunując krzyżówkę wzrokiem – Kto niby mógłby...  
\- Ile liter? - spytał Arthur, odkrywając wzrok od wiadomości ze świata. Eames posłał mu pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.  
\- No bez jaj...  
\- Eames.  
\- Dziesięć – westchnął z niedowierzaniem.

Arthur wydął usta na moment.

\- Nasturcja – zadecydował, wracając do czytania gazety. Eames spojrzał na krzyżówkę ogłupiały, gdy okazało się, że pasuje.

\- Jest w tobie coś niepokojąco robotycznego – odparł, zapisując – Tak tylko mówię.

\- Mmm – zgodził się Arthur. Wydawał się być wystarczająco rozproszony, dlatego Eames dyskretnie sięgnął po talerz leżący na jego udzie.

\- Jedenastoliterowe słowo na to, co ci zrobię, jeżeli tkniesz mojego bajgla – odparł Arthur, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku.

\- Wypatroszyć – roześmiał się Eames – Warto było jednak spróbować, racja?

\- Nie – odparł Arthur, próbując ukryć za gazetą wkradający mu się na twarz uśmiech.

\- Sam go dla ciebie przyniosłem – odezwał się Eames po chwili, przebiegając wzrokiem sekcję biznesową – Byłoby uczciwie, gdybyś się podzielił.

\- Nigdy nie stawaj między mężczyzną i jego bajglem – zaintonował. Eames się do niego wyszczerzył.

\- Szczerze, skarbie, będę cię męczył, dopóki się nie poddasz.

\- Samolub – poskarżył się Arthur, ale podał mu go z jękiem. Eames oparł się ręką na ramieniu Arthura, pochylił się i wziął gryza, zostawiając już tam dłoń. Przeżuwał radośnie, kiedy zobaczył Ariadne, w za dużym podkoszulku i spodniach od dresu, opierającą się o framugę drzwi.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tam stała, ale w jej spojrzeniu było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że Eamesowi zaschło w gardle.

\- Kawa? – zapytał niczego nieświadomy Arthur. Eames podał mu ją bez słowa ze stolika, rozważając możliwe reakcje na ten rozwój wydarzeń i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu pełnym samozadowolenia.

\- Dzień dobry, Ariadne – powiedział, czując, jak Arthur zesztywniał obok niego. - Jestem zaskoczony twoim widokiem wśród żywych po wczorajszej nocy.

Wykrzywiła usta w przyjacielskim grymasie.

\- Żadnego drażnienia przed poranną kawą – rozkazała, szurając nogami. Siedzący obok niego Arthur nadal był sztywny, jednak uniósł wzrok znad gazety i wtedy Eames zobaczył najpiękniejszy widok  
w swoim życiu. Kompletnie trzeźwy, zawsze opanowany Arthur dostrzegalnie pojął, że nie miał czego się wstydzić. Znowu się odprężył, znowu przewracając stronę w gazecie i posyłając Eamesowi ukradkowo delikatny uśmiech.

\- Czy my kiedykolwiek cię drażniliśmy przed poranną kawą? - zapytał – Przy okazji, ta koszulka stanowi poważną konkurencję dla Eamesa w konkursie na najgorszą w tym pokoju. Może jeszcze nadrobi.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformowała Arthura, kiedy Eames roześmiał się i wykonał obraźliwy gest – Jesteś dupkiem i cię nienawidzę.

\- Czy ja wiem – powiedział Eames, posyłając Arthurowi oględne spojrzenie – Nie jest taki zły.

\- Dla ciebie – odparła Ariadne, ruszając w stronę kuchni – Ale nie wszyscy możemy być zakochani w Arthurze.

Napięcie było tym razem tak nieznaczne, że sam Eames by go nie zauważył, gdyby go nie szukał. Ciało Arthura zesztywniało, zacisnął szczękę, a wzrok wbił stanowczo w gazetę.

\- Wielka szkoda – odparł Eames beztrosko, wracając do swojej krzyżówki.  
\- Co takiego?

\- Pomyśl tylko, co mógłbyś zrobić, gdyby wszyscy byli w tobie zakochani – wymruczał Eames i jedynie latom treningu zawdzięczał fakt, że jego głos nie zadrżał. Potem przypomniał sobie o zamiłowaniu Arthura do konkretów, dlatego dodał – Zamiast tylko mnie?

\- Mógłbym zawładnąć światem przed śniadaniem – odparł oschle Arthur. Jednak Eames, który wiedział jak wyszukiwać detale, dostrzegł lekki rumieniec na jego policzkach, czuł delikatne muśniecie ust o swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu i wiedział, że nie istniała na świecie gazeta, za którą mógłby skryć swój uśmiech.


	4. szczerze mówiąc, wolę cię, kiedy jesteś

Cześć! :)

22 sierpnia rok temu, opublikowałam tutaj moje pierwsze tłumaczenie z "Incepcji". Z okazji pierwszej rocznicy tego wydarzenia, postanowiłam przetłumaczyć kolejny teksty z "Incepcji". Niestety, wakacyjny wyjazd i praca skutecznie rozpraszały moją uwagę i sam tekst tłumaczyłam "na raty", dlatego publikuję go ponad miesiąc po owej rocznicy xd Niemniej jednak mam nadzieję, że się spodoba, gdyż pomimo opóźnienia, włożyłam w tłumaczenie całe serce.

Chciałabym również podziękować Wam wszystkim komentarze, dodania i followy, które zagrzewały mnie przez ten cały czas do dalszego tłumaczenia. Jestem wdzięczna za słowa otuchy i wszelkie rady, które pomogły mi uwierzyć w moje zdolności tłumaczeniowe, gdyż rok temu stawiałam moje pierwsze kroki w tej dziedzinie, i były, i są dla mnie ważne. Sporo się przez ten czas nauczyłam, a wszystkie teksty, które tłumaczyłam nie raz zmusiły mnie do zadania sobie pytania "jak to samo wyrazić po polsku?", dały mi wiele radości i satysfakcji. Wiem, że muszę i chcę jeszcze się wiele nauczyć w dziedzinie tłumaczenia i mam nadzieję, że zostaniecie ze mną, by zobaczyć efekty mojej pracy :)

Jak zawsze mam nadzieję, że czytanie mojego tłumaczenia sprawi Wam tyle radości, co mnie praca nad nim i do zobaczenia w przyszłych publikacjach! Miłej lektury! :)

* * *

Tytuł: szczerze mówiąc, wolę cię, kiedy jesteś najgorszy

Oryginalny tytuł: to tell you the truth i prefer the worst in you

Autor: gyzym

Fandom: Inception (2010)

Zgoda na tłumaczenie: Jest

Język: Polski

Link: /works/135879

Tłumaczyła: Minnoroshi

* * *

szczerze mówiąc, wolę cię, kiedy jesteś najgorszy

Na samym początku dnia Eames usiadł na papierosach.

To był już i tak paskudny dzień, ale poważnie, _cała pieprzona paczka,_ którą po prostu wsadził do tylnej kieszeni na niej, kurwa, _usiadł_. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu, wszystkie papierosy były, albo zniszczone, albo zgniecione na miazgę i pomimo próby ich naprawienia, nie nadawały się już do palenia.

Westchnął i zadzwonił do Artura.

-Jestem zajęty - Arthur ostrzegł, gdy tylko odebrał. Eames wyszczerzył się do sufitu, czując, że poprawił mu się odrobinę humor.

\- Ciebie również miło słyszeć, skarbie - odparł - Dzisiaj czuję się dużo lepiej, dziękuję, że pytasz.

\- Kłamca - odpowiedział Arthur - Miałeś trzydzieści dziewięć i pół*, kiedy wychodziłem, nie wymigasz się od tego.

\- Mogłem od tego czasu sprawdzić jeszcze raz - zaprotestował Eames.

\- Ale tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chodzi mi o to, że mógłbym.

\- I tak nie miałoby to znaczenia. Twoje zdolności krasomówcze do szermierki słownej jest beznadziejna i wyglądasz, jak śmierć na talerzu. Nikogo nie oszukasz, panie Eames.

\- Przyznałeś, że mam zdolności krasomówcze - powiedział uradowany Eames, okazując swoje zadowolenie bez krępacji - Arturze! Jestem wzruszony.

Nastąpiła przerwa, podczas której Eames był niemal pewien, że Artur rozważał korzyści z werbalnego wypatroszenia Eamesa a wspomnieniem jego mdlejącego wczoraj w magazynie poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie - w końcu odpowiedział, a Eames się wyszczerzył.

\- Nie śmiałbym - Odparł, nie mogąc powstrzymać ziewnięcia - W zasadzie nie dzwonię, by wrócić do pracy, chociaż jestem ciekawy jak udało ci się zmierzyć mi temperaturę, kiedy spałem, skarbie, schowałem termometr i jestem również gotów uznać to za przekroczenie pewnej granicy...

\- Eames! - Arthur wybuchnął - Do rzeczy!

\- Co z nimi? - on naprawdę sam się podkładał.

\- Przejdź do rzeczy.

\- Ach, racja - powiedział Eames współczująco. Biedactwo tak szybko się denerwowało - Miałbyś coś przeciwko pojawieniu się tutaj z paczką papierosów, skarbie? Obawiam się, że sam sprawiłem, że moje są niezdatne do użycia.

Nastąpiła kolejna cisza. Ta jednak byłą dużo bardziej wymowna.

\- Pytasz, czy przejadę przez całe Los Angeles w godzinach szczytu, aby przywieźć ci paczkę papierosów, byś mógł palić, kiedy masz grypę? - zapytał gładko.

\- Przekonałbym Ariadne, aby mi je przyniosła - zaoferował.

\- Nie, wracaj do łóżka - powiedział Arthur i się rozłączył.

To zostawiło Eamesa w rozterce. Z jednej strony był palaczem i było coś bezbożnego i jednocześnie pełnego szacunku w zapaleniu papierosa tuż po przebudzeniu. Nadawał rytmu całemu dniu, smakował lepiej niż inne, i naprawdę mógłby zmienić nawyk albo rzucić, poza tym jednym cholernym papierosem z rana. Potrzebował go. Nie miał zamiaru go sobie odmawiać.

Z drugiej strony Arthur na pewno zdążył ukraść kluczyki od jego samochodu.

Eames uśmiechnął się do siebie, włożył drugi sweter, wziął telefon i wyszedł do garażu. "Nie ma nic lepszego niż zaczęcie dnia od włamania się do własnego samochodu" - pomyślał.

Udało mu się go otworzyć, ledwo zdążył chwycić za kierownicę, kiedy zadzwonił mu telefon.

\- Dzień dobry, Beatrice - przywitał się Eames, trzymając komórkę między uchem i ramieniem, by mógł rozmawiać w trakcie pracy - Uroczy mamy poranek, prawda?

\- Był uroczy, zanim dostałam powiadomienie z twojego konta, panie Eames - powiedziała cierpko - Mam obowiązek poinformować, że nasze systemy bezpieczeństwa...

\- Zauważyły włamanie do mojego Lotusa, tak, tak, już to słyszałem - westchnął Eames. System bezpieczeństwa był prezentem gwiazdkowym od Arthura, zakupionym i danym, by działał mu na nerwy. Trochę mu się jednak nie udało - Eames lubił Beatrice - To tylko ja, moja droga. I wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek był to ktoś inny.

\- Mam silne przeczucie, że jesteś publicznym zagrożeniem - powiedziała.

\- Zaufaj temu przeczuciu - Powiedział Eames z uśmiechem. Wyciągnął śrubokręt ze schowka na rękawiczki i wcisnął go ostrożnie tak, aby nie uszkodzić panelu - Tak się składa, że mam przeczucie, że jesteś spokrewniona z Arturem. Jesteś, zgadza się?

\- Odpowiedź nadal brzmi nie - westchnęła - Zadzwonił do mnie dzisiaj rano.

\- Och, doprawdy? - zapytał, trzymając w zębach drut - Jakie to uroczo irytujące z jego strony.

\- Powiedział, abyś wrócił do łóżka - powiedziała. Eames prychnął, mimo niemiłosiernego bólu zatok.

\- Nie zrobił tego - powiedział, tłumiąc kaszel - Nie przekrzywiaj jego słów na moją korzyść, jest zbyt elokwentny, kiedy chce mnie wkurzyć.

\- Dobra - Beatrice westchnęła, a jej ton głosu sugerował, że Eames zawsze był najgorszą częścią jej dnia. Wyszczerzył się - Powiedział, że jesteś idiotą i jeśli myślisz o prowadzeniu tego pieprzonego samochodu, wróci do domu, by udusić cię twoimi własnymi wnętrznościami, dlatego powinieneś wrócić do łóżka. Zadowolony?

Wyszczerzył się.

\- To takie słodkie, kiedy się martwi.

\- Czasami - odparła Beatrice - Muszę naprawdę zgłosić wasze kompetencje moim przełożonym. Nie powinieneś w ogóle uruchomić Lotusa, zwierając kable. To niemożliwe.

\- Chyba ktoś marzy tutaj z niewystarczającym rozmachem - powiedział Eames. Połączył dwa kable i został nagrodzony cichym mrukiem silnika - Ach, wspaniale. Zatem się żegnam  
i całkowicie zwalniam cię z obowiązku dzwonienia, kiedy dzisiaj znowu pojawię się na twoim radarze.

\- Bogu niech będą dzięki za małe błogosławieństwa - powiedziała cierpko Beatrice.

\- Naprawdę jesteś spokrewniona z Arthurem, no nie?

\- Nie, do widzenia, panie Eames - po czym rozległo się ciche odłożenie słuchawki.

Eames otworzył drzwi do garażu i zrobił sobie na chwile przerwę na godny podziwu i równie nieprzyjemny atak kaszlu i odjechał.

* * *

Stacja gazu była swojego rodzaju testem.

W kolejce stało piętnaście osób, to po pierwsze, co było po prostu niesprawiedliwe - ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy Eames postanowił kupić papierosy o normalnej porze dnia i od razu został za to ukarany. Ponadto kiedy dotarł do kasy, odkrył powód, dla którego kolejka również się bardzo wolno poruszała do przodu.

\- Dowód osobisty - powiedziała sprzedawczyni. Eames zamrugał zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, chociaż wnioskując po jej wyrazie twarzy  
w obecnej sytuacji nie był tak czarujący jak zazwyczaj.

\- Nie zostałem wylegitymowany od lat - powiedział, rezygnując z użycia którejś ze swoich sześciu fałszywych dowodów i dając jej prawdziwy - Schlebiasz mi.

\- Pan Eames, tak? - spytała, ignorując go i przyglądając się dowodowi.

\- We własnej osobie - powiedział radośnie - Skoro udowodniłem, że ukończyłem 18 lat, prosiłbym paczkę papierosów...

\- Nie mogę panu ich sprzedać - powiedziała, oddając mu dowód - Wybacz.

Eames zamrugał. Czuł, że był na skraju cierpliwości, był zmęczony, bolały go kości, a jego gardło płonęło i nadal nie zapalił tego pieprzonego papierosa, ale wiedział, że byłoby to kontr produktywne. Wziął głęboki wdech, który tylko trochę był nierówny, wziął swój dowód i znowu sie uśmiechnął.

\- Czy mógłbym wiedzieć dlaczego? - zapytał opanowanym głosem.

\- Jakiś koleś zadzwonił 15 minut temu - wymamrotała - Powiedział, żebym nie dawał pany niczego, co mógłby pan palić. Był bardzo przekonujący.

\- Co takiego zrobił Artur? - zażądał, czując jak opuszczał go jego spokój. Było to na swój dziwaczny sposób urocze, cóż, przynajmniej jak na Artura, ale _poważnie_.Kolejka za nim zaczęła się gniewnie poruszać, dlatego westchnął i spróbował jeszcze raz - I co takiego powiedział, hmm? Zaoferował ci pieniądze czy ci groził?

\- Dlaczego chce pan wiedzieć? - zapytała, mrużąc oczy. Eames spiorunował ją wzrokiem, wiedząc, że gdyby by chciał, mógł odpuścić sobie granie twardziela, nawet jeśli efekt był przytłumiony przez fakt, że był zasmarkanym nieszczęściem.

\- Żebym mógł zrobić dokładnie coś odwrotnego - powiedział śpiewnym głosem.

Sprzedawczyni spojrzała na niego przez długą chwilę.

\- Zagroził mi. Bardzo dużo gróźb. Żadnych pieniędzy.

\- Bystrzacha z ciebie - powiedział jej Eames, puszczając perskie oczko - Dam ci pięćdziesiąt dolarów za paczkę Marlboro.

\- Sto - skontrowała.

\- Siedemdziesiąt pięć - powiedział Eames, ponieważ nie zamierzał dać się całkowicie oskubać przez szesnastolatkę - I nie przyjdę tutaj jutro, by złożyć na ciebie skargę do menagera.

\- Zgoda - powiedział dziewczyna, a Eames opuścił sklep z najdroższą paczką papierosów, jaką kupił w życiu, w ręku.

Wsiadł do samochodu i zadzwonił do Artura.

\- Nadal jestem zajęty - powiedział, ale brzmiał na bardzo zadowolonego.

\- Jesteś dupkiem - poinformował go Eames - Zadzwoniłeś na wszystkie stacje gazu w okolicy, czy wywnioskowałeś, do której pojadę twoimi... Super dupkowatymi mocami?

\- Moimi super dupkowatymi mocami - odparł sucho Arthur - Eames, wróć do domu. Tracisz kontakt z rzeczywistością.

\- Jednak udało mi się zdobyć papierosy, skarbie - powiedział. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, może wyjście z domu _było_ błędem - To nie tak, że nie doceniam twojej troski o moje zdrowie, ale powinieneś rozważyć - musiał wziąć oddech, by kontynuować - moją bardzo pociągającą wytrwałość - I kichnął. Głośno. Dwa razy.

\- Eames - powiedział Arthur tym razem łagodniejszym głosem, jakby żałował, że się do tego posunął - Wróć do domu i połóż się spać.

\- Dobrze, jasne - westchnął i rozłączył się.

* * *

Jechał do domu ostrożnie, wiedząc, że mdłości nie były najlepszym doradcą w prowadzeniu pojazdu zmotoryzowanego o dużej mocy i próbował nie myśleć, jak fantastycznie byłoby zasnąć za kierownicą. Tak bardzo chciał papierosa, że jego wzrok mimowolnie kierował się na leżącą na siedzeniu paczkę papierosów, ale nigdy nie palił w Lotusie i nie miał zamiaru tego robić teraz.

("-Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, jak możesz palić w naszym domu, ale nie w tym samochodzie" - powiedział Arthur, wracając z biura któregoś wieczoru. Eames uśmiechnął się do niego.

"-Ten samochód został zniszczony od dymu" - powiedział, rozkoszując się dyskretnie, jak uśmiech walczył z rumieńcem na policzkach Artura)

Zaparkował samochód i wyskoczył z niego, rozdzierając małe pudełko, jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Wyciągnął papierosa i zaciągnął się długo i głęboko, czuł całkowity spokój ze światem, dopóki nie musiał wypuścił oddechu.

Od tego momenty sprawy przybrały negatywny obrót.

\- Kurwa mać - sapnął, kaszląc paskudnie i depcząc podstępny i zdradziecki rakotwórczy patyczek. Cały jego układ oddechowy płonął - Do kurwy nędzy.

Żeby jeszcze dodać zniewagę do urazu, jego telefon zabrzęczał, kiedy udało mu się złapać oddech.

"Mówiłem Ci, że palenie to zły pomysł. - A."

\- Czy ty założyłeś na mnie kamery? - zażądał Eames, kiedy Arthur odebrał trzy sekundy później - Jest to bardziej niż niepokojące. Nie wiedziałem, że mieszkanie z tobą oznacza bycie obserwowanym przez 24/7.

\- Zatem udało ci się dotrzeć do domu w jednym kawałku - powiedział Arthur, siląc się na kpiący i obojętny ton, a Eames poczuł, jak się uspokajał.

\- Martwiłeś się.

\- Wcale nie.

\- Właśnie, że tak - powiedział Eames, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka - Zawsze wiem, kiedy się martwisz.

\- Zdaje ci się - powiedział - I nadal jestem zajęty.

\- Nie na tyle, by do mnie nie napisać - Eames zauważył - To naprawdę coś.

\- Do zobaczenie, Eames - powiedział Arthur i się rozłączył.

Eames stał w kuchni przez chwilę. Westchnął i poszedł do sypialni, ponieważ naprawdę czuł śmierć na ramieniu, a mała drzemka nie mogła zaszkodzić. W roztargnieniu zastanawiał się, czy nastawić budzić, ale zrezygnował z tego - jedyną osobą, dla której by się obudził był Arthur, który prawdopodobnie byłby dużo bardziej zadowolony, gdyby zastał go śpiącego.

Upadł na poduszki i zasnął...

* * *

Prawda była taka, że Eames nie czuł się najlepiej od dłuższego czasu. To były drobne rzeczy - czas jego reakcji był wolniejszy niż zwykle, bóle głowy, których nie potrafił się pozbyć, papierosy, które wywoływały ucisk w jego klatce piersiowej. Ignorował to, zrzucając to na kanwę braku snu i nadmiaru kofeiny i nadal zajmował się swoimi sprawami.

Ku jego własnemu zawstydzeniu to Arthur jako pierwszy zorientował się, że coś było z nim nie tak.

Przygotowywali kolację, cóż, Eames ją przygotowywał, a Arthur ochoczo nie zbliżał się do niczego, co mógłby zniszczyć, kiedy w kuchni zaczęło nagle być lodowato. Zdziwiony, ponieważ chwilę temu było gorąco, zwrócił się Arthura.

\- Włączyłeś klimatyzację? - zapytał. Arthur uniósł brew.

\- Nie, przecież jest luty - powiedział.

\- Jesteśmy w Los Angeles - zauważył Eames.

\- Dobra - powiedział, wywracając oczami - Na zewnątrz jest 7 stopni**, nie sądziłem, że klimatyzacja jest potrzebna. Chciałeś, aby była włączona?

\- Nie - odpowiedział - Po prostu nie znałem innego wyjaśnienia.

\- Czego?

\- Wyjaśnienia, dlaczego jest tutaj tak cholernie zimno - Sapnął zirytowany, że Arthur udawał głupiego specjalnie, ale wtedy zadrżał i upuścił solniczkę. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby w trakcie próby podniesienia jej, nie uderzył ręką gorącej patelni, parząc samego siebie, i upuścił ją znowu. Tym razem się potłukła, rozsypując kawałki szkła

i przyprawy w ilości, która nie była pożądana w sosie do makaronu.

\- Kurwa - burknął Eames, odskakując - Wszystko na nic.

Arthur wydał niski, zaskoczony dźwięk, a Eames warknął, oczekując kpiny z jego strony, na którą nie miał ochoty

\- Ani słowa, Arthurze.

Włożył ręce pod zimną wodę, dopóki ból nie zmalał, zastanawiając się, co zamówić na wynos, a kiedy się odwrócił, Arthur był tuż przy nim, dużo bliżej niż Eames się spodziewał. Zazwyczaj zawsze wiedział, gdzie znajdował się Arthur i był tak zaskoczony, że dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawy z chłodnej ręki Arthura przyłożonej do jego czoła.

\- Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś, dupku? - spytał.

\- O czym?

Arthur zmarszczył brwi, przyciskając jeszcze mocniej.

\- Płoniesz.

Eames roześmiał się.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, skarbie - Wymruczał - Myślę, że bym wiedział, gdybym miał gorączkę.

\- Cóż, oczywiście - Arthur wycedził przez żeby, robiąc krok do tyłu i marszcząc brwi - Stąd moje pytanie. Miałeś zamiar żyć w nieświadomości?

\- Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - Zaprotestował Eames - Arthur, poważnie, to pewnie wzięło się od stania blisko patelni.

\- Hmm - powiedział Arthur i obrócił się na pięcie. Wrócił za trzydzieści sekund z termometrem w lewej ręce.

Eames uniósł do góry brwi.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że mamy coś takiego. Czy masz gdzieś ukrytą szafkę z apteczką?

\- Napełnioną lekami, o których nie masz pojęcia - Zgodził się Arthur, walcząc z małym uśmiechem, który zdawał się pojawiać na jego zirytowanej twarzy. Podał Eamesowi termometr - Śmiało.

\- Co?

Arthur wywrócił oczami.

\- Jeśli jesteś chory, muszę o tym wiedzieć. Mamy misję za 12 godzin i Yusuf mu się przygotować dla ciebie odpowiednią dawkę Somnacyny.

\- Twoja troska jest wzruszająca - wymruczał Eames znowu zirytowany. Arthur tylko spiorunował go wzrokiem, więc wsadził ten pieprzonym termometr do ust, odczekał odpowiednio długi moment i wyjął go.

-Widzisz? - powiedział, wymachując nim - Jestem w doskonałym... Och.

\- Trzydzieści osiem i dziewięć***- powiedział oschle Arthur. Po czym dodał - Dupek.

\- Och - odparł Eames, gapiąc się na rzecz - Trzeba to gdzieś zapisać.

Arthur westchnął.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś?

\- Przysięgam - powiedział, nadal patrząc na termometr - Chociaż to tłumaczy parę rzeczy. Co za pieprzone wyczucie czasu.

\- Nie żartuj.

\- Cóż, to nie tak, że mogłem coś na to poradzić - odgryzł się Eames nagle wściekły na wszystko - na Arthura, na misję, na termometr, na zrujnowaną kolację, na którą nie miał nawet ochoty - Zapewniam cię, że zrobiłbym wszystko, żebyś się nie martwił...

Poczuł ból w gardle i zaczął kasłać bez zahamowań przez prawie minutę.

\- Na litość boską - warknął Arthur napiętym głosem, kiedy już się opanował - Po prostu... Usiądź na kanapie czy coś, Eames, przysięgam na Boga - powiedział, odchodząc z godnością na powrót sztywny i opanowany.

"Sztywniak" - pomyślał Eames mściwie, robiąc, co kazał. Włączył telewizor i zaczął skakać po kanałach ze świadomością, że był zirytowany bez powodu i niezdolny do zapanowania nad tym. "Sztywny, pretensjonalny, wybredny dupek, tak jakbym mógł nad tym kontrolę" - pomyślał.

Wtedy właśnie wrócił Arthur z kocem i buteleczką paracetamolu w lewej ręce i butelką wody w prawej.

-Trzymaj - powiedział nadal bardzo spiętym głosem i właśnie wtedy do Eamesa dotarło, co prawda trochę późno, że zmarszczone brwi oznaczały troskę, a nie złość.

\- Dzięki - powiedział łagodniej niż wcześniej. Wziął cztery tabletki, a Arthur zamówił pizzę i usiadł obok niego.

\- Połóż się - rozkazał.

\- Twoje podejście do pacjenta pozostawia sporo do życzenia - powiedział Eames, mimowolnie oczarowany jak Arthur się o niego troszczył. Arthur spiorunował go wzrokiem, więc się położył z głową na jego kolanach - Coś jeszcze?

\- Koc- Wskazał na niego palcem.

-Hmm?

\- Nakryj się - Arthur nalegał. Eames roześmiał się i przykrył, mimo że to wcale nie pomogło mu się rozgrzać. Arthur napinał się za każdym razem, kiedy drżał, mimo że usilnie próbował tego nie robić.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, skarbie - powiedział, kiedy zdarzyło sie to czwarty albo piąty raz - To tylko gorączka. - Arthur wydał zduszony dźwięk i przeczesał włosy Eamesa palcami, co było _niesamowicie_ przyjemne, więc przestał mówić.

\- Nie wierzę, że nie mogłeś poczekać z chorobą, dopóki nie ukończymy misji - powiedział Arthur po paru minutach do siebie - Czy to by cię zabiło, gdybyś poczekał jeden dzień? Robisz to po to, by mnie zdenerwować?

\- Ale denerwowanie cię to moja życiowa misja - westchnął Eames, powstrzymując ziewnięcie. Nic by się nie stało, gdyby zamknął oczy. Mógłby się zdrzemnąć do czasu przybycia pizzy - Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Tego w zasadzie się domyślałem.

\- Poważnie, skarbie...

\- Jeśli znowu powiesz, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, to cię uderzę w twarz - ostrzegł.

\- Naprawdę powinieneś zostać lekarzem - wymamrotał Eames. Został za to nagrodzony słabym śmiechem Arthura.

\- Myślę, że dużo lepiej nadaję się do zadawania obrażeń po kulach niż leczenia ich - Powiedział cicho, przeczesując włosy Eamesa - Kurwa, nawet twoja głowa jest gorąca.

\- Wybacz - zaoferował, czując jak odpływa w sen, mimo nieduolniej wlaki - Wypadek.

\- Tak, wiem - westchnął Arthur i to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką Eames miał usłyszeć przez długi czas. Kiedy się obudził, usłyszał dźwięk zamykanego segregatora Arthura.

\- Która godzina? - wymamrotał głosem zachrypniętym od snu.

\- Późna - odpowiedział Arthur. Wtedy dotarło do Eamesa, że nadal trzymał rękę w jego włosach - Myślałem, że będę musiał przeciągnąć cię przez podłogę, żebyś położył się do łóżka.

\- Łóżko - powtórzył wciąż zaspany Eames. Brzmiało wspaniale. Arthur westchnął.

\- No chodź - powiedział, pomagając Eamesowi wstać. Eames cudem dotarł do sypialni o własnych siłach i upadł na poduszki, otulając się szczelnie. Bardziej poczuł niż widział Arthura zasuwającego zasłony i poczuł, słodki ciężar przyciskający mu się do pleców.

\- Jesteś takim dupkiem - Arthur wymruczał w jego szyje - Że nawet mnie trudno w to uwierzyć.

\- Wiem, skarbie - westchnął Eames w poduszkę - Nie robię tego specjalnie.

Arthur się roześmiał.

\- Właśnie, że robisz.

\- Nie tym razem - odpowiedział i chciał, aby o było jasne, ale był tak cholernie zmęczony. Arthur pogłaskał go po żebrach i oparł się o jego ramię.

\- Idź spać, panie Eames - powiedział i Eames tak zrobił.

Ulga była jednak krótka.

\- Pogorszyło ci się - powiedział Arthur następnego dnia w drodze do pracy, zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie - Spałeś czternaście godzin i ci się pogorszyło. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?

\- Czasem to się po prostu zdarza, skarbie - westchnął Eames i oparł czoło o szybę. Robił dobrą minę do złej gry, by Arthur nie powyrywał sobie wszystkich włosów z głowy ze stresu, ale taka była prawda, pogorszyło mu się.

Kiedy się obudził, miał z problemami z oddychaniem, a ból głowy mógłby nawet obalić królową Anglii. Schował nawet niespostrzeżenie termometr, kiedy Arthur tłukł się po kuchni, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego wahania temperatury, mógł się założyć, że jego gorączka również się podwyższyła.

\- Naprawdę nie mogłeś poczekać? - powiedział Arthur, kiedy Eames wziął ostry zakręt samochodem, kaszląc i krzywiąc się.

\- Wiem – odpowiedział – Okropne wyczucie czasu. Ale na misji będzie w porządku, nic nie poczuję, kiedy już zejdziemy. Uspokój się.

\- To nie o to chodzi – Arthur warknął, zaskakując go – Gdybym znał sposób, by zrobić to bez ciebie, zdecydowanie bym go użył, ale jeśli będziesz musiał się przebudzić, to nie koniec świata. Nie jest uzbrojony, zawsze możemy zrobić kolejne podejście, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. To nie tak, że jego żona nas zastrzeli, jeśli nie wyrobimy się w terminie.

\- Ale mogłaby – powiedział Eames, traktując resztę wypowiedzi jak absolutne szaleństwo – Arthur nie mógł mu radzić, aby podszedł swobodnie do misji – Jeśli okaże się winny, nie będę ją za to winił. To naprawdę parszywy interes.

\- Jestem poważny – powiedział Arthur, kiedy wjechali na parking – Odpuść, jeśli musisz – powiedział, parkując, po czym pocałował Eamesa i położył mu dłoń na policzku, oddychając szybko.

\- Chryste – jęknął Eames zaalarmowany, kiedy w końcu się odsunął – To cię naprawdę martwi, co? Arthurze, nie przejmuj się, to nic takiego.

\- Wcale się nie martwię – Arthur syknął – To było... Na szczęście.

\- Na szczęście – powiedział Eames, robiać najlepszą imitację oschłego głosu Arthura –Naprawdę.

\- Zamknij się, Eames – prychnął i ruszył w stronę magazynu.

To powinna być prosta ekstrakcja, zadanie od dziedziczki, której matka zniknęła w poprzednim miesiącu. Podejrzewała męża, którego kochała, ale który, jak Arthur odkrył, miał poważne długi i całą historię agresywnych zachowań. Kobieta chciała nagranego wyznania, które mogłaby zanieść policji, aby oszczędzić sobie bólu pozwolenia im grzebania w jej życiu, by mogli założyć sprawę. Normalnie nie zajmowali się takimi rzeczami, ale Cobb zdawał się mieć słabość do klientki, Elizabeth, dlatego postanowili coś zaradzić w tej sprawie.

Użycie „Serce oskarżycielem"**** było pomysłem Eamesa. Niestety, była to również rzecz, którą on jeden był w stanie zrobić.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał Arthur tak cicho, że tylko Eames mógł go usłyszeć, kiedy wkuwał igłę w jego ramię – Ponieważ jeśli czujesz, że nie jesteś w stanie utrzymać snu...

\- Skarbie, to grypa, nie pieprzona dżuma – odpowiedział Eames równie cicho – Schodziłem do snu w gorszym stanie, poradzę sobie – To było kłamstwo. Nigdy nie zszedł z niczym gorszym niż przeziębieniem, ale Arthur nie nusiał tego wiedzieć.

\- Nie wiemy, jak takie wysokie gorączki reagują na...

\- Arthurze – powiedział Eames, chwytając go za ramię i delikatnie głaszcząc je kciukiem. Arthur zmarszczył brwi, ale wstał i usiadł na własnym krześle.

\- Słodkich snów – powiedział Yusuf i włączył PASIV.

Eames zamrugał i znalazł się w labiryncie zaprojektowanym przez Ariadne przed kawiarnią, gdzie była ostatnio widziana matka klientki. Cobb był już wewnątrz, siedząc dyskretnie przy stoliku w kącie, jednak Arthur wciąż stał obok niego z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- W jak najlepszym – powiedział szybko Eames. Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się bardziej niż zamroczony, ale nie widział powodu, aby o tym mówić. Arthur by tylko spanikował i odwołał całą misję, a Eames współczuł Elizabeth, której życie właśnie wyrwało jej się spod kontroli – Po prostu się przemienię i uwiniemy się raz dwa. Naprawdę nie masz się czym martwić.

Skupił się na wyglądzie ich klientki, szybko się w nią przemieniając. To było... Niewłaściwe i ociężałe, nie miało nic z lekkiego dreszczu, który się zazwyczaj pojawiał, a wyraz twarzy Arthura mówił mu, że to zauważył. Eames uśmiechnął się najbardziej ujmująco, jak potrafił.

\- Skarbie – wymamrotał, niszczący akcent swojej klientki, jeśli nie jej sposobie wypowiadania się – Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, bo zrujnujesz moją grę.

\- Uciekaj, jeśli musisz – powiedział Arthur i pośpieszył w kierunku restauracji. Po upłynięciu odpowiedniej ilości czasu Eames poszedł w jego ślady, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko celu, Zachary'ego Slife'a.

\- Cześć, skarbie – powiedział, próbując nie skrzywić się, kiedy nasilił się ból głowy – Dzięki, że się ze mną spotykasz, wiem, że jesteś zawalony pracą, po prostu... W domu jest tak pusto bez mamy.

\- Wiem, słońce – powiedział Slife i przykrył jego dłoń swoją. Eames spojrzał mu prostu w oczy i już teraz wiedział, że dupek był winny. Przepełniał go irracjonalny, bezsilny gniew – jak mógł wyrządzić coś takiego osobie, którą kochał? Odwzajemnił uścisk Slife'a, skupiając się na gniewie, by utrzymać sen, nawet jeśli było to cholernie trudne.

\- Staram się wierzyć, że będzie lepiej – powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok – Ale... Ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o rzeczach, których jej nie powiedziałam i... - pozwolił, by załamał mu się głos i położył dłoń na ustach, by stłumić wymuszony szloch.

Kątem oka zobaczył Arthura dającego sygnał i właśnie wtedy zaczęła się naprawdę trudna część planu. Wytłumaczył swojej drużynie, że to było coś w rodzaju brzuchomówstwa fałszerza, ale tak naprawdę było to tworzenie głosu, który słyszał tylko cel.

„ _Powinieneś jej powiedzieć_ " - odezwał się głoś matki Elizabeth, przebijając się przez szum kawiarni. Eames był z siebie dumny, zajęło mu to kilka nocy oglądania starych filmów, aby dobrze oddać jej akcent, z czego Arthur zaśmiewał się w łazience, kiedy Eames próbował wbić sylaby w ziemię. „ _Będzie niosła to brzemię do końca życia, Zachary, ma prawo wiedzieć_ ".

Cel zamarł w miejscu, rozglądając się dookoła, jak ścigane zwierzę.

\- Coś mówiłaś, skarbie?

Eames kontynuował swój pokaz rozpaczy, a sztuczne łzy gromadziły mu się w oczach.

\- Nie...

„ _Oczywiście, że nic nie powiedziała, Zachary, wiesz, jak brzmi mój głos. Wiedziałeś w nocy, kiedy mnie zabiłeś, racja? Myślałeś, że mój spadek wszystko by ułatwił, nie bacząc na moją biedną córkę..._ "

\- Skarbie! - Slife warknął, odsuwając dłoń. Eames uniósł oczy do góry, i kurwa, cały pokój się kręcił, skup się, skup się.

\- Co dzisiaj z tobą jest? - zażądał, starając się utrzymać iluzję z całych sił.

\- Och, przepraszam, wybacz, ja po prostu... - wybąknął Slife, rozumiejąc konieczność przyśpieszenia akcji, nim sen rozsypał w kawałeczki, wyciągnął ciężką artylerię.

„ _Myślisz, że się nie dowie, Zachary? Myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho? Sądzisz, że nie rozmówię się z nią, tak jak teraz rozmawiam z tobą, i nie powiem jej, gdzie ukryłeś moje ciało, jakie okropne rzeczy mi mówiłeś i od jak dawna to planowałeś..._ "

-Zamknij się! - Slife wykrzyczał, popychając stół – Zamknij się, do kurwy nędzy, zamknij się!

" _Jednak ja nigdy nie umilknę, Zachary, zawsze tutaj będę, wiesz o tym, prawda? I już wkrótce dowie się również Elizabeth, ciekawe, co sobie o tobie pomyśli, Zachary, co powie..."_

\- Musiałem – krzyknął, i chociaż nie było to wystarczające, by przejść do drugiej fazy, to było wszystko, co dostaną. Eames zerwał się z krzesła i uciekł, ponieważ czuł, jak tracił nad wszystkim kontrolę, mury zaczynały zamieniać się w nicość, było tak gorąco i musiał uciekać...

\- Stój w miejscu, bym mógł cię zastrzelić, kurwa – Arthur wykrzyczał tuż za nim rozszalały, jednak został zagłuszony, że chaos – Eames, to się rozpada, przestań uciekać, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi cię zastrzelić, wciągniecie cię...

Eames wiedział, że Arthur miał rację, ale nie potrafił opanować ataku paniki, że nie mógł zwolnić.

\- Jeśli się zatrzymam, to wszystko się zawali, muszę coś zrobić...

\- Kurwa – Arthur wykrzyczał i rzucił się na Eames, strzelając mu w twarz. Natychmiast się obudził z jękiem na ustach, przeklinając na czym świat stał, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Yusufa.

\- Cholera- sapnął, wyrwał sobie igłę z ramienia i wstał. Natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy dopadły go nieoczekiwane zawroty głowy i oparł się o ścianę, aby złapać równowagę. Arthur obudził się i był na nogach sekundę później.

\- Ty skurwysynu... - prychnął. Jego głos brzmiał odlegle. Eames zamrugał, próbując nad sobą zapanować. - Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz, och, słodki Jezu, Eames...

\- Kurwa, przytrzymajcie Slife'a we śnie – a ten głos brzmiał, jak Cobb, ale Eames nie miał jak się odwrócić i sprawdzić – Nie był gotowy, nie możesz budzić się w środku akcji...

\- Pieprzyć akcję – warknął Arthur, zbliżając się do Eamesa i kładąc mu ręce na ramionach – Eames!

\- Okropnie przepraszam, skarbie – wybełkotał Eames, szukając równowagi i jej nie znajdując – Ale nie jest tak źle...

I wtedy, jakby nie miał dość upokorzeń, stracił przytomność.

Kiedy się obudził, jego głowa była oparta o coś miękkiego, co okazało się marynarką Arthura, zwinięta pod nim w kulkę. Zamrugał, a nad nim pojawiła się twarz Ariadne na tle czystego, białego oddziału psychiatrycznego, który zbudowali na potrzeby misji. Plan był taki, aby przyprowadzić cel obudzony w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, przekonać go, że jego sen był wspomnieniem jego załamanie nerwowego i nagrać jego szaloną paplaninę, ale Eames nie miał pojęcia, czy plan doszedł do skutku.

\- Witaj – powiedziała rozdarta między rozbawieniem a troską – Nie spodziewałam się, że będą potrzebne sole trzeźwiające w naszym planie.

\- Odczep się – warknął Eames, siadając i natychmiast tego żałując – Kurwa, moja głowa.

\- Nie powinieneś się ruszać – powiedziała radośnie – Ludzie, którzy mdleją w pracy...

\- Poważnie, Ariadne – ostrzegł – odczep się w tej chwili. Mamy zeznanie? Jak długo nie byłem nieprzytomny?

\- Około dwudziestu minut – odparła, klepiąc go w ramię – Mamy zeznanie, nie martw się, podaliśmy celowi środki na uspokojenie i czeka teraz na przewóz na tyłach magazynu.

\- Gdzie jest Arthur?

Ariadne westchnęła.

\- W innym pokoju, właśnie wpadł w szał.

\- Co? - Eames zapytał, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Nadstawił uszu i doszedł go głos Arthura zza zamkniętych drzwi z drugiego końca magazynu.

\- Mówiłem ci, abyś nie zwiększał jego dawki! - Arthur krzyczał, najprawdopodobniej na Yusufa, biorąc pod uwagę kontekst i ton wymruczanej odpowiedzi.

\- Arthurze, uspokój się... - powiedział Cobb zmęczonym i sfrustrowanym głosem.

\- Nie uspokoję się – wykrzyczał Arthur, a Eames nawet nie musiał się podnosić, by wiedzieć, że jego twarz była blada z wściekłości. Westchnął i wstał, czuł się jak gówno, ale to było ważniejsze. Opierając się przez chwilę na krześle, by mieć pewność, że utrzyma się w pionie, podszedł do drzwi.

\- Nie uspokoję się do kurwy nędzy, przedsięwziąłem środki ostrożności, aby tego uniknąć, ale nikt mnie do jasnej cholery nie słuchał, jak mam się uspokoić...!

\- Skarbie – powiedział Eames, opierając się o framugę – Myślę, że wystarczy, zgodzisz się ze mną?

Arthur odwrócił się i jego gniew przemienił się na moment w ulgę. Po czym rysy jego twarzy stężały znowu do zimnej furii.

\- Usiądź, zanim się przewrócisz, panie Eames – prychnął, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Eamesa i pchając go z całej siły na najbliższe krzesło – Nawet nie miałem szansy powiedzieć ci, jaki ty jesteś cholernie głupi, czy ty myślisz, że to dla mnie przyjemne strzelać do ciebie i patrzeć, jak...

\- Arthur – powiedział Eames, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku – Arthur, skarbie, przepraszam.

Kątem oka dostrzegł Cobba i Yusufa idących powoli do drzwi i wykorzystał zwyczaj Arthura, aby zaciskać oczy i szybko kiwnął w ich stronę, wzdychając cicho, kiedy zniknęli.

\- Mogłeś utknąć w limbie – syknął wściekle Arthur – Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą, gdybym cię nie zastrzelił, a ty byś stracił kontrolę...

\- Wiem – powiedział Eames – Wiem, przepraszam.

\- Kurwa – warknął Arthur i zrobił krok do przodu, ściskając Eamesa za tył koszuli. Eames podniósł ramiona i owinął je wokół Arthura, opierając swoją absurdalnie ciężką głowę o ramię Arthura. Trząsł się pod rękoma Arthura z gniewu i czegoś jeszcze, prawdopodobnie strachu, a Eames zdał sobie sprawę zdecydowanie za późno, że Arthur miał prawdopodobnie rację, aby się temu oprzeć wiele lat wcześniej. To nie tak, że to co mieli, nie było nic warte, nie żałował tego ani sekundy i niczego by nie zmienił... Jednak miał rację.

\- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie – wyszeptał – Nikt nie utknął w limbie.

\- Nienawidzę cię do kurwy nędzy – Arthur wykrztusił w jego włosy – Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę cię, tak bardzo cię nienawidzę...

\- Och, skarbie, dobrze o tym wiem – wymruczał Eames, gładząc jego plecy – Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz.

* * *

Kiedy Eames się obudził, odkrył, że jego twarz była wgnieciona w jeden z jego t-shirtów i był owinięty w koc, który nie przypominał sobie, aby ze sobą zabierał do łóżka. Zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę z przymkniętymi oczami, nie przypominał sobie również, aby zdejmował koszulę, a ponadto czuł obok siebie wyraźnie ciepłe, silne ciało.

\- To nie jest mój Arthur, zgadza się? - spytał, próbując się nie skrzywić na dźwięk swojego niskiego, ochrypłego charkot.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie jest - powiedział Arthur - Masz gorączkowy sen.

\- Ponieważ mój Arthur - kontynuował Eames, nie przejmując się - Nie byłby w domu o godzinie... Która teraz właśnie jest. Miałby naprawdę wiele przekonujących argumentów na temat korków w godzinach szczytu.

\- Jest szesnasta trzydzieści - powiedział Arthur - I może trafił ci się czyjś inny Arthur.

\- Współczuję temu, ktokolwiek by to nie był. - powiedział Eames, poddając się i otwierając oczy. Arthur ma na sobie znoszony dres i koszulkę Eamesa "Złap Rytm", która wyglądała na nim absurdalnie śmiesznie. To naprawdę żenujące odkryć, że podczas snu przyczepił się do niego jak opętana pąkla, ale w końcu to Arthur wspiął się na łóżko i sobie na to pozwolił. - Zatem cię wykopali?

\- Może sam się wykopałem - powiedział Arthur, przewracając stronę w książce - To się zdarza.

\- Zdecydowanie czyjś inny Arthur - mruknął Eames z zadowoleniem - Że niby sam wyszedłeś z pracy z własnej woli? Nigdy.

\- Szczerze mówiąc zrobiłem to dopiero wtedy, kiedy Ariadne powiedziała mi, że zdefiniowałem na nowo pojęcie "wrogiego miejsca pracy" - wyznał Arthur żałośnie. Eames roześmiał się cicho w jego pierś.

\- Jakże by inaczej - wymruczał - Jak długo tu jesteś?

Arthur wzruszył ramionami, a gest ten spowodował, że Arthur osunął się, znajdując się tym samym trochę bliżej Eames.

\- Parę godzin. Jak się czujesz?

Eames westchnął - nie chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie, ale był winny Arthurowi prawdę.

\- Okropnie - przyznał - Ale trochę mniej.

\- Twoja gorączka się trochę obniżyła - odpowiedział Arthur, uśmiechając się delikatnie i odkładając książkę - Dobra robota z chowaniem termometru, nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem. Dzisiaj rano musiałem go szukać przez piętnaście minut. Jesteś najbardziej nieznośnym pacjentem w historii świata.

\- Powiedział mężczyzna, który mało mnie nie uderzył w twarz pewnego wieczora - wymamrotał Eames. Arthur roześmiał się łagodnie i tajemniczo, nadzwyczaj czerwony na twarzy, biorąc pod uwagę, jakie otaczał ich chłód. Eames zadrżał wbrew sobie, a Arthur tylko westchnął i przysunął się bliżej.

\- Przynajmniej do siebie pasujemy - wymamrotał pokornie.

\- Skarbie - westchnął Eames - To już wiedzieliśmy.

Zapadła cisza.

\- Wiesz - podjął po chwili Arthur - Robi się z siebie niezła przylepa, kiedy jesteś chory.

\- A ty jesteś zaskakująco miły, kiedy jestem chory - odpowiedział Eames, podnosząc na niego wzrok i szczerząc się - Może powinienem wystawiać się na deszcz w trakcie burzy, twoja łagodna strona charakteru jest naprawdę intrygująca. Ani razu nie poczułem dzisiaj, że moje życie jest zagrożone.

\- Dupek - powiedział Arthur z rozczuleniem. Przesunął kciukiem po dolnej wardze Eamesa, łagodny i cichy, łagodniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Eames wydał dźwięk, który był częściowo spowodowany przyjemnością i częściowo niemożnością oddychania, więc Arthur się odsunął, przygładzając mu włosy.

\- Poważnie - powiedział Eames, kładąc głowę - Czy zamieniłeś się z kimś ciałami? Możesz mi powiedzieć, skarbie, nie ocenię cię za mocno.

Arthur roześmiał się.

\- Spędziłeś cały dzień, oglądając okropne filmy, co nie?

\- Niestety nie - westchnął Eames - Większość dni spędzam na spaniu.

\- I włamując się znowu do Lotusa - dodał Arthur.

\- I włamując się znowu do Lotusa - potwierdził Eames - Oraz byciem instruowanym przez tego palanta o zagrożeniu płynącym z opuszczania domu samemu. W większości raczej tylko próbując. Gdybyś go zobaczył, ponieważ jego tutaj wcale nie ma, ty jesteś jego zdecydowanie lepszą wersją, mógłbyś, no wiesz, zająć się nim?

\- Teraz pleciesz bzdury - wymamrotał Arthur. Eames skinął głową, niewytłumaczalnie nadal zmęczony i naprawdę rozważając powrót do spania, kiedy Arthur się napiął.

Eames mógłby pisać całe rozprawy na temat dziwacznych reakcji Arthura. Może zrobi to jutro, kiedy nie pozbędzie się wrażenia, że umierał.

\- Zatem, o co chodzi? - zapytał, ziewając.

\- Co co?

\- Jesteś cały spięty - narzekał Eames - Jesteś niewygodny. Idź mi z tym.

\- Wybacz, że jako poduszka nie spełniam twoich wymagań - bąknął Arthur i brzmiał jakby naprawdę trochę żałował.

\- Sarkazm wcale cię nie zmiękczy - powiedział Eames - O co chodzi?

\- Cóż... - powiedział - Nic... Tylko jeśli chodzi o ostatnią noc...

\- Ach - sapnął Eames - To - uniósł się do góry ogromnym kosztem pozostających w nim resztek sił i posłał Arthurowi rozdrażnione spojrzenie - Poważnie, skarbie...

\- Nie - odparł Arthur stanowczo - Słuchaj. Źle zareagowałem, ale... Ani trochę tego nie żałuję. I chcę, żebyś zrozumiał, że mogę zareagować równie źle... W podobnych sytuacjach.  
W przyszłości. Musisz mieć świadomość takiej możliwości.

Eames zwyczajnie się gapił. Arthur nie patrzył mu w oczy, a policzki pokrywał delikatny rumieniec, i och, był największym idiotą, jakiego w życiu spotkał.

\- To wszystko? - zapytał, znowu się rozsiadając - Och, no cóż. Ja też cię kocham.

\- To nie to, co miałem...

\- Właśnie, że tak - przerwał mu Eames, lekko się szczerząc - Masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś rewelacje, od których miałaby się zatrząść ziemia, czy mogę kontynuować mój powrót do zdrowia?

Zapadła na chwilę cisza.

\- Następnym razem, gdy zachoruję, zmienię twoje życie w piekło tylko po to, aby zrobić ci na złość.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie - mruknął Eames. Czuł, że przegrywał walkę z bezsennością, więc tylko dodał - Nie musisz ze mną zostawać, wiesz. Zasnę tak czy siak.

\- Dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem - powiedział Arthur. Znowu podniósł książkę i oparł ją o czubek głowy Eamesa, kładąc wolną dłoń na jego plecach. - Śpij. Obudzę cię na kolację.

\- Mmmm - zgodził się Eames. Zamknął oczy.

* * *

* W Stanach Zjednoczonych używa się stopni Fahrenheita do mierzenia temperatury. W oryginale Eames miał 103 stopnie Fahrenheita, dlatego pozwoliłam sobie przeliczyć i podać jego temperaturę w jednostce, której używa się w naszym kraju - stopniach Celsjusza.

**Podobna sytuacja, w oryginale było 45 stopni Fahrenheita, czyli naszych 7 stopni Celsjusza.

*** Podobna sytuacja, w oryginale było 102 stopni Fehrenheita, czyli 38,9w zaokrągleniu do części dziesiętnych.

**** "Serce oskarżycielem", czyli "Tale-Tell Heart" to nowela Edgara Allan Poe, w której główny bohater dokonuje morderstwa na starcu, z którym mieszka. Kiedy jego krzyk alarmuje sąsiedztwo, do jego domu przybywają policjanci, by przeprowadzić śledztwo. W jego trakcie główny bohater słyszy bicie serca starca, dopadają go wyrzuty sumienia i przyznaje się przed policjantami, że jest mordercą.


End file.
